La tapisserie des Black
by Ewilia
Summary: "On trouve de nombreuses histoires entre les lignes" J. K. Rowling. Théâtre de meurtres, de romances, d'amitiés insoupçonnées. Objet de convoitises, d'allégeances révélées. "Toujours Pur" est leur devise. La folie est leur allié. Venez plonger dans leurs histoires. Venez découvrir les secrets de la famille des Black.
1. Génération I Licorus

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous présenter mon nouveau projet, sur lequel je travaille depuis plus d'un mois. "_La tapisserie des Black" _est un ensemble d'environ 41 textes, portant sur tous les membres des Black, le long de 9 générations. J'ai respecté les informations données, ainsi que le Canon. J'ai aussi du faire beaucoup de recherches pour que le tout soit cohérant selon les siècles.

Bref, tous les membres de la famille Black sont apparus sur la tapisserie de J.K. Rowling, et les autres personnages m'appartiennent.

Le reste viens de ma petite tête ;) Les updates mettront parfois un peu de temps à venir, vu le temps de travail que cela me demande...

Comme petit rappel : La première génération des Black est composée de cinq frères et sœurs : Licorus, Phoebe, Hester, Alexia Walkin et Edouardus.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire ! Cela encouragera profondément votre auteur dévouée, et la boostera pour finir ses chapitres plus vite ;)

* * *

><p>o<p>

1ère génération : Licorus Black (1808-1872), époux de Magenta Tripe 

o

Toute la haute société se souviendra de ce mariage, qui fit couler autant de sueur que de sang. L'union de l'héritier Black avec l'une des dernières représentantes de la Maison Tripe.

La salle de bal du Manoir de la future épouse était emplie par toutes les têtes pensantes du ministère et de la haute aristocratie. Le ministre, Caesar Gamp, parlait à renfort de grands gestes au patriarche de la noble Maison des Malefoy, tout en agitant d'un air distrait sa coupe de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Près de lui, les sœurs Avery parcourraient la foule du regard, cherchant un nouveau Sang-Pur digne de tomber dans leurs filets. Helena Greengrass, récemment devenue veuve, s'accrochait au bras du jeune et nouvellement riche Basilius Potter, riant discrètement à un de ses traits d'humour.

Les murs, couverts de lourdes tapisseries médiévales, avaient été dépoussiérés, et les imposants lustres plaqués or éclairaient la grande pièce. Les sorciers et sorcières présents étaient répartis par petits groupes, discutant et mettant en scène les règles de la vie mondaine à voix basse.

Les hôtes étaient attendus.

Phoebe Black, le second frère, se tenait près de l'héritier des Rosier, au fond de la salle. Il veillait d'un œil discret sur ses cadets, Hester, Alexia et Edouardus. Le visage légèrement incliné en avant, il écoutait attentivement les paroles de son camarade Serpentard.

- « Le mariage a été programmé plus tôt que je ne l'aurais cru. Il est remarquable que le décès brutal de vos parents n'ait pas freiné vos ambitions familiales », avança ce dernier.

Phoebe prit le temps d'avaler une gorgée de vin d'ortie avant de répondre.

- « L'assassinat de Père et Mère a été très déstabilisant pour nous tous. Mais il en faudra plus pour faire chuter Licorus, Adamus. C'est un serpent, un vrai. Il sait manipuler les plus influençables et pousser à l'action les plus puissants, nouer et dénouer les intrigues. Il a évolué dans la Haute Sphère par lui-même ; la réussite des négociations de cette union en est la preuve. »

Adamus Rosier eu un demi-sourire tandis qu'il orientait plus subtilement la conversation vers le point qui l'intéressait.

- « J'ai cru comprendre que ton frère n'était pas le seul à souhaiter ajouter le nom de Tripe au sein de l'arbre généalogique familial… »

- « En effet, l'héritier Blasius Lestrange courtisait également Lady Tripe. Il n'a cependant pas su faire le poids face à Licorus aux moments cruciaux des négociations… J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait la défaite amère. Son honneur a été bafoué et la légitimité de sa famille remise en compte… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et tourna son regard vers l'homme debout dans un coin d'ombre de la pièce, les doigts crispés sur son verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

Adamus laissa échapper un rire grinçant à cette vue.

- « J'ai vraiment pitié de lui… Je pense que je lui apporterai un verre d'une liqueur plus forte, au cours de la soirée. Peut-être pourrait-il se noyer dedans et y laisser ses soucis, voire sa propre pathétique vie. »

Leur discussion s'interrompit au bruit des lourdes portes à double battants qui s'ouvraient soudainement. Les invités se tournèrent tous, tel un seul homme, vers les hôtes de cette soirée.

L'homme était de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés coupés courts et la peau pâle. Ses yeux gris orageux ressortaient au milieu de ce visage aux traits classiques aristocratiques. Une longue robe bleu nuit au liseret doré soulignait sa mince stature et ses larges épaules.

Sa fiancée avait de longs cheveux blond foncé et des yeux brun clair. Son nez aquilin était relevé tandis qu'elle avançait dans la grande salle avec prestance. Sa longue robe rouge écarlate glissait sur le sol dans une parodie de trainée ensanglantée, tel un présage de ce qui suivrait cette soirée-là.

L'officiel du ministère venu présidé la cérémonie se tenait, le dos droit, au centre de la pièce. Sa robe de velours violette foncée effleurait constamment le planché acajou tandis qu'il faisait léviter devant lui deux coussins de soie cramoisie, sur lesquelles reposaient les alliances.

Les futurs époux s'arrêtèrent devant lui. Son raclement de gorge résonna entre les murs richement décorés.

- « Nous sommes ici réuni afin de célébrer l'union de Licorus Black et Magenta Tripe, ainés des nobles et anciennes Maison des Black et des Tripe. Leurs noms sont connus de tous comme faisant partie de ces familles parvenues à se hisser au rang de légendes, d'ambassadeurs, en ayant fait le choix de rester Pur depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. »

L'homme prit une profonde inspiration et parcourra la foule du regard avant de reprendre son discours.

- « L'épopée de leurs destinés incroyables a commencé en 1372 au cœur du Royaume d'Ecosse. A cette date, Aquarius, comte de Carrick, créa une scission au sein de sa famille afin de préserver la pureté de son sang, son père souhaitant s'unir avec la lignée moldue des Stuart. Dignitaire haut placé de la cour de Robert II d'Ecosse, il négligeait l'importance de son héritage magique. Son fils s'écarta donc de sa famille et donna naissance à l'une des plus grandes et des plus nobles Maison que le royaume eu connu : les Black. Il épousa une Sang-Pur française du nom de Félise et attacha à sa lignée cette devise qui guide sa politique : « _Toujours Pur _».

De son côté, Henri, héritier du duché de Valois de France, fut dépossédé de ses terres par son oncle, Charles Ier d'Orléans. Laissé pour mort, il adopta le nom d'Henri Tripe, épousa sa cousine Elainne et reconquit sa gloire d'antan, avec force de stratagèmes et de tromperies. Il se vengea enfin de la lignée de Valois et créa ce Motto : « _Méfies toi du serpent que tu dénis_ ».

Nous sommes donc aujourd'hui réuni afin d'unir les ainés de ces Familles, et de perpétuer leur histoire. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle, ou qu'il se taise à jamais. »

Licorus eu un sourire supérieur en entendant le bruissement d'une robe lui répondre. Personne ne s'opposerait à ce mariage ; Magenta et lui s'en était assuré.

Blasius Lestrange s'était avancé, un air de victoire peint sur son visage.

- « Je m'… »

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir la phrase qu'il avait commencée.

Ses joues rougirent violemment et ses mains se mirent à trembler tandis qu'elles lâchaient son fin verre de cristal. Ce dernier se brisa sur le sol et l'aristocrate tomba à genoux. Il émit ensuite un horrible son, proche du gargarisme, et du sang sortit de sa bouche, se répandant sur le parquet. Son visage s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

Les invités s'était écarté de lui, leur expression figée dans un mélange de curiosité morbide, d'horreur et de dégout. La mariée s'approchât cependant, le temps d'apporter un diagnostic.

- « Il a été empoisonné. Un béozar ! Que quelqu'un aille chercher un béozar ! »

L'intendant de la Maison, habillé d'une robe portant le blason de la famille Tripe, s'inclina devant elle avant de lui répondre.

- « Le Manoir vient seulement d'être réhabilité, ma Lady. Je-je suis navré de vous l'annoncé, mais les réserves de potions et d'ingrédients à usage médical n'ont pas encore été reconstituées. »

- « Un potionniste, alors ! Aucun de nos invités de mourra lors de notre réception, tout de même ! »

Le visage figé par la peur, Magenta senti à peine la main de Licorus se poser sur son épaule.

- « J'ai eu une courte formation de Médicomage auprès de ma tante. Je vais m'occuper de lui en attendant l'arrivée de quelqu'un de compétant. »

Il claqua des doigts, et deux elfes de Maisons apparurent, emmenant avec eux l'héritier Lestrange agonisant.

L'officiel du ministère prit alors la parole, d'un air inquiet.

- « Je vais devoir écourter la cérémonie, si vous souhaitez être au plus vite à son chevet… Le mieux serait de laisser de côté l'allégeance et la bénédiction des autres membres de votre famille…»

- « Faîtes donc, cela ne nous dérange pas le moins du monde. La vie d'un autre sorcier est plus importante. »

Invisible aux regards de tous, l'ironie dansait dans les yeux de l'ainé des Black. L'absurdité et l'incohérence entre ses paroles et la situation l'amusait au plus haut point.

- « Bien. Licorus Black, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Magenta Tripe ici présente, de subvenir à ses besoins et de tout mettre en œuvre afin d'assurer la prospérité et la grandeur de vos familles ? »

- « Je l'accepte. »

- « Magenta Tripe, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Licorus Black ici présent, de respecter ses volontés et de tout mettre en œuvre afin d'assurer la prospérité et la grandeur de vos familles ? »

- « Je l'accepte »

- « Aux yeux du monde sorcier, vous êtes désormais Lord Licorus Black et Lady Magenta Black. Puissiez-vous honorer vos lignées. »

Les deux époux levèrent ensuite leurs baguettes vers le plafond et lancèrent un même sort. Les armoiries des Black se dessinèrent dans les airs avant de s'y opacifier.

Les invités applaudirent de façon polie avant de s'approcher des mariés et leurs offrir des félicitations, à grands renforts de tournures mélioratives et de poignées de mains.

Licorus les salua gracieusement, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir aux boiseries de chêne. Blasius Lestrange avait été déposé dans la première chambre réservée aux invités, au second étage. Il se glissa par l'ouverture de la porte et se posa quelques secondes afin d'observer son ancien rival.

Sa respiration était erratique, son visage presque cireux. Son regard brillait et la sueur d'accumulait sur son front.

Il fit quelque pas et s'arrêta juste à côté de l'oreiller. Puis il sourit en voyant les yeux bruns de l'héritier Lestrange s'écarquiller.

- « Il n'y a rien à faire. Le poison qui coule dans tes veines n'est pas anodin. Il s'agit de la « Goutte de la Mort qui attend patiemment ». » Il fit une pause dans sa tirade, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. « Je pense que tu la connais. Elle peut être ingérée par le corps des années auparavant, mais ne réagira qu'au contacte d'un liquide spécial, comme… un cru particulier de Whisky-Pur-Feu, proposé comme apéritif à un banquet de mariage. Tu as toujours eu un faible pour l'alcool fort, alors n'est-ce-pas délicieusement ironique ? Enfin, tu n'aurais pas dû boire ce vin d'ortie que je t'avais proposé dans la salle commune, à la fin de l'année. Tu sais, pour célébrer la fin des examens. Tu aurais dû te méfier. Les négociations allaient touchées à sa fin, et je ne t'avais pas épargné, durant celle-ci. Je n'avais aucune raison de t'offrir quoi que ce soit. Tu es plutôt naïf, pour un Sang Pur. Pas vraiment digne. »

Il caressa presque gentiment ses cheveux chatain foncé, collant de sueur. Blasius tenta de parler, mais sa bouche ne forma aucun son.

« Et il n'y aura aucunes preuves. Les seules traces de poisons qu'ils pourront retrouver dateront d'il y a plusieurs mois. Oh, ils auront sans doute des soupons, mais pas de quoi prouver quoi que ce soit. Ils te prendront pour un miraculé, ayant réussi à combattre les effets durant tant de temps. Cette version plaira à tes parents ; elle te fera paraître digne et fort. Et tout le monde sait à quel point tes relations avec Adrianus Goyle étaient tendues à l'époque. Ton cousin était d'ailleurs très doué en potion. Enfin, la Médicomage ne va pas tarder à arriver. Bonne chance, Blasius.»

Licorus lui sourit tandis que des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, au chignon serré, qui s'agenouilla auprès du lit.

- « Voyons ce que l'on peut faire pour vous, Monsieur Lestrange. »

oOo

Pendant ce temps-là, la réception battait son plein dans la grande salle. Magenta dansait élégamment au milieu du parquet, sa robe tourbillonnant autour d'elle, au bras de Phoebe Black. Basilius Potter tendait la main à Helena Greengrass, qui se permit un rire léger avant de la saisir et Caesar Gamp sirotait une autre coupe de Whisky-Pur-Feu en évitant tactiquement sa femme.

Puis le morceau cessa et les danseurs se séparèrent. Phoebe se rapprocha d'Adamus, occupant un poste stratégique près du buffet tandis que Magenta sortit sur le balcon, déserté à cause de la température. Elle dégaina sa baguette et murmura quelques mots latins. Un instant plus tard, une copie convaincante de sa personne apparue devant elle. Elle se pencha vers son double et lui chuchota ses instructions.

- « Retourne dans la salle de bal, et boit une coupe de vin d'ortie, le temps que Licorus revienne. Seulement du vin d'ortie. Puis quand il arrivera, il te proposera de danser, et tu devras accepter. Ne danse qu'avec lui. Il ne devrait de toute façon pas offrir ta main à quelqu'un d'autre. Puis quand tu sentiras mon retour, va sur le balcon. Je t'y rejoindrai. »

Magenta regarda son double s'en aller, puis se dirigea discrètement vers l'aile est du manoir en empruntant les différents balcons.

oOo

Licorus arriva dans la grande salle sans éclat de voix, et annonça qu'une médicomage était au chevet de l'héritier Lestrange.

Puis il se dirigea sans hâte auprès de son épouse, sirotant une coupe de vin d'ortie.

_Une coupe de vin d'ortie._

Il sentit un sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il l'invita à danser. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder ses yeux pour savoir qu'ils seraient troubles.

La seconde partie du plan était en marche.

oOo

Magenta arriva devant une porte de bois sombre finement sculptée. Les veinures de l'arbre s'étaient effacées au profit d'un aspect lustré qui faisait ressortir les reliefs gravées de vignes et de lierres. Elle s'ouvrit sans un grincement, laissant passer la nouvelle Lady Black, la tête haute.

Un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années était allongé dans un lit, le teint pâle. Ses bouclettes blond sombre étaient collées contre son front et ses mains fines agrippaient les draps de soie verte.

Timotheus Tripe, son petit frère.

Il avait toujours était un peu pâle, un peu maladif. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour s'affirmer, pour acquérir sa légitimité en tant qu'héritier de la famille, quitte à négliger son ainée. Quitte à oublier son importance et le pouvoir qu'elle pouvait chercher à obtenir.

Ses raisonnements s'écourtèrent en voyant les yeux de son cadet papillonner.

- « Magenta… Que fais-tu là ? Le mariage est-il déjà fini ? ».

- « Pas tout-à-fait. L'union a cependant déjà été célébrée. »

- « Alors tu es mariée désormais. Lady Black… »

Lady Black. Celle qui offrirait à son fils le titre tant chéri d'héritier Black. Les paroles de l'officiel du ministère raisonnaient au creux de son oreille.

_« Magenta Tripe, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Licorus Black ici présent, de respecter ses volontés et de tout mettre en œuvre afin d'assurer la prospérité et la grandeur de vos familles ? »_

Elle devait -et voulait- tout mettre en œuvre pour assurer la prospérité de sa nouvelle famille, de sa nouvelle allégeance. Et garantir l'héritage de la lignée des Tripe à ses enfants.

Elle avait déjà prit sa décision.

Magenta sortit une baguette de sa poche et la leva, pointée dans la direction de son frère. Le souffle se coupa dans la bouche de Timotheus.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle se contenta d'une réplique simple, sans vrais émotions en guise de réponse.

- « Je garantis la subsistance de la mémoire des Tripe au travers de mes futurs enfants. Je leur lègue un siège supplémentaire au sein du Magenmagot afin qu'ils puissent appuyer leurs futures croyances politiques. J'accrois leur fortune. Et j'accrois leur pouvoir. »

Magenta plissa des yeux et regarda objectivement son frère. Il était beau, tout de même. Il avait un air presque doux, fragile, avec ses yeux bruns clairs écarquillés.

- « _Avada Kedavra_. »

Une lumière verte enveloppa son frère, puis son corps tomba sur le sol, dans un lourd bruit mat.

Elle s'était assurée qu'il n'y aurait personne dans l'aile pour l'entendre.

Puis elle s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras, presque délicatement. Elle l'allongea et borda son drap. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur son front.

Ce n'était pas que Magenta n'aimait pas son frère. Elle préférait seulement assurer le futur de sa lignée.

Elle partit de la chambre en fermant délicatement la porte. Elle rejoignit le balcon où l'attendait son double et prit sa place, la faisant disparaitre. Puis elle entra de nouveau dans la salle de bal et sourit à Licorus, debout le dos droit à côté du chef du département de la coopération magique internationale.

Ils avaient réussi. Et personne ne se doutera de rien.

Après tout, _Ne faut-il pas se méfier du serpent que l'on dénie ?_

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Licorus et Magenta sont prêts à régner en maître sur la famille Black !<p>

J'espère que ce premier texte vous ait plu ! J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le second, sur Phoebe.

N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire ! Ils nourrissent votre auteur encore mieux qu'un bon plat de lasagnes et l'incitent à bosser encore plus vite ;)


	2. Génération I Phoebe

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Me revoilà pour le second chapitre de cette série, plus long que le premier, qui porte sur Phoebe Black.

J'admets sans trop de mal ma petite erreur : en travaillant sur la tapisserie, j'ai, sans le vouloir, changé deux femmes en hommes :S

Il faut avouer que leurs noms posaient le doute... Mes brouillons étant presque tous achevés, je ne changerais pas ces données. Phoebe restera donc un homme !

Le ton de ce chapitre est très différent du premier, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant !

Je laisserai régulièrement des commentaires sur mon profil, dans la partie "mes écrits", pour vous faire part de l'avancée de l'écriture des chapitres. Je pense pouvoir poster toutes les deux semaines, le vendredi ou le samedi.

Bref, voilà l'histoire de ce Serdaigle caché qui apprend à s'ouvrir, à découvrir les autres et à briller.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>o<p>

1ère génération : Phoebe Black (1810-1882)

o

Il était 10h40, et le jeune Phoebe Black avançait le long du quai, accompagné de son père, sa mère, Licorus et Hester, sa petite sœur. Le dos droit, il se dirigeait lentement vers l'avant du Poudlard Express. Il était là vingt minutes en avance, et ne pensait pas avoir de mal à trouver un bon compartiment. Ensemble, ils s'immobilisèrent devant le troisième wagon, un peu à l'écart des foules.

Son père, particulièrement grand, posa sa main sur la tête de son fils ainé, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres. A treize ans, Licorus lui ressemblait déjà beaucoup : les mêmes cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, les mêmes yeux gris, le même visage… Tout le monde savait déjà qu'il serait le digne héritier de son père.

Phoebe, quand à lui, possédait les traits fins de sa mère, ainsi que sa plus petite taille. Cette dernière était en train de réajuster sa cravate, ses cheveux blonds si clairs caressant sa joue, qu'elle embrassa délicatement par la suite.

- « Ta première année à Poudlard… Fais attention à toi, et travaille bien. Ecris nous des lettres et envois-les nous par Hydra, la chouette de ton frère. Veille sur ton chat, Seth, et n'oublie pas de brosser ses poils de temps à autre. Enfin, n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide à ton frère ; tu sais qu'il te l'apportera. »

Il hocha la tête, incapable de dire un mot. Puis il enlaça tendrement sa mère. Derrière lui, Licorus lui offrit un sourire étincelant.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerais sur lui. Je lui rappellerai de vous envoyer une lettre après sa répartition, pour que vous puissiez en parler avec notre tante.»

Son père s'approcha à son tour et lui serra doucement l'épaule.

- « Ce n'est pas comme s'il serait envoyé à une autre maison que Serpentard. Tous les Black y sont passés… Bon courage tout de même ! »

Une petite main tira ensuite la manche de sa robe. Hester, sa chétive petite sœur, le fixait, les yeux presque larmoyants.

- « Un an… Tu vas me laisser pendant un an ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, sans toi… »

Un sourire apparu immédiatement sur ses lèvres. Hester avait toujours été particulièrement proche de lui. Dès son plus jeune âge, elle l'avait suivi où qu'il aille dans le manoir et se ralliait constamment à ses opinions ; c'était relativement attachant.

- « Je te raconterais tout par lettres, si tu le souhaites. Et je reviendrai pour Noël, comme Licorus. Tu devras t'occuper d'Alexia et d'Edouardus… Puis tu me rejoindras l'année prochaine ! »

Phoebe les salua une dernière fois, puis s'engouffra dans le wagon. Il regarda attentivement les compartiments, et leurs habitants. Le premier abritait un tout petit garçon pale à l'air perdu, portant un chapeau haut de forme et un gilet de velours –des habits moldus. _Un sang-de-bourbe._ Sans lui accordé plus d'attention, il regarda le second, contenant deux adolescentes entrant en sixième année, selon leur bavardage excité sur leurs résultats aux BUSEs et le troisième, où son frère serrait la main à trois autres serpentards de son âge. Il ne s'arrêta que devant le quatrième.

Le garçon qui y était assis regardait le mur lui faisant face, une expression d'ennuie profond peinte sur le visage. Ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient un peu trop long et quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage. Elles ne cachaient cependant pas la cicatrice courant sur sa joue gauche, qui semblait relativement profonde. Le plus étrange restait sans doute le contraste entre ses éléments sortant des bienséances ordinaires et sa posture droite, presque rigide, ainsi que ses mains posées délicatement sur ses genoux.

Voilà qui bravait les normes de la normalité. Cette pensée, réjouissante pour Phoebe, l'incitât à ouvrir la porte du compartiment.

L'inconnu tourna le visage immédiatement vers lui. Ses yeux, d'un vert olive saisissant, l'observèrent quelques secondes avant d'incliner légèrement la tête, comme satisfait de ses conclusions.

Le jeune Black installa sa malle, portant un sortilège d'allégement, sur le porte-bagage, puis se tourna vers l'autre passager et lui tendis la main.

- « Bonjour. Je suis Phoebe Black ».

Le garçon sourit et l'agrippa dans la sienne. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et un sentiment d'entente et de confiance se tissa immédiatement entre eux.

- « Je suis Adamus Rosier. Enchanté de te rencontrer. »

- « Comment as-tu eu cette cicatrice, sur ta joue ? »

- « Mon cousin germain m'a lancé un sortilège de découpe à un instant où il me pensait distrait. L'appât de l'héritage était si fort que sa baguette a lancé le sortilège toute seule. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il a prétendu après coup, quand il a réalisé qu'il m'avait manqué. Cela ne l'a pas empêché de contracter une maladie étrange et mortelle la semaine suivante. Paix à son âme. »

Une violente envie de rigoler le secoua, le forçant à quitter sa posture guindée et à agripper son estomac.

- « Dois-je comprendre que le train est allégé d'un cinquième année ? »

Adamus lui répondit, un air vaguement coupable sur le visage.

- « Pour être franc, ce n'est pas une grande perte. »

Cette phrase l'acheva, et son rire résonna dans le compartiment, adoucissant le regard de son compagnon.

Une très longue amitié, des plus atypiques, venait de commencer.

oOo

_Cher Père, Chère mère,_

_Je vous envoie cette petite note pour vous informer que j'ai bel et bien été envoyé à Serpentard. Notre directeur de maison, le professeur de métamorphose, est strict mais semble avoir une oreille toujours attentive à offrir à Licorus. Il m'a donc particulièrement bien accueilli, et je pense pouvoir en faire un allié non-négligeable._

_J'espère que vous vous portez bien. Passez mes meilleurs vœux à Hester et à notre tante._

_Votre fils dévoué_

_Phoebe_

Le jeune Black relu sa lettre, puis en scella le cachet. Hydra, accroché à son bras, commençait à lui lacérer la peau et il avait hâte de s'en débarrasser.

- « Envoie ça au manoir écossais des Black. Père et Mère attendent ma note. »

Il regarda la chouette s'envoler et s'accouda à la fenêtre, contemplant la nuit.

Son passage sous le choipeau avait été difficile pour lui. Ce dernier avait voulu l'envoyer à Serdaigle, et il avait dû lutter bec et ongle pour finir à Serpentard. Bien qu'il soit ambitieux, il n'était pas suffisamment fourbe et rusé pour y appartenir. Sa soif de connaissance avait le dessus. Mais il ne pouvait pas décevoir sa famille, et perdre un nouvel ami si tôt.

De toute façon, ses parents n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

oOo

La salle commune était pleine à craquer, en cette fin de février. Les divers canapés de cuir noir supportaient le poids des premières années jouant aux bavboules, des troisièmes années organisant leur voyage à Pré-Au-Lard, des septièmes années se socialisant et des cinquièmes années préparant leurs BUSEs.

Phoebe essayait de faire partie de ces derniers. Mais sa mission se trouvait invraisemblablement compliquée par la présence d'Adamus, décidé à faire autre chose de sa matinée.

Le dos droit –comme toujours-, le visage tourné vers son compagnon d'infortune, il débitait un discours caricatural des Serpentards de leur dortoir.

- « J'ai failli ne pas reconnaitre Eva, ce matin. Je ne sais pas quelle raison a-t' elle invoquer pour se barioler de maquillage comme ça, mais c'était franchement angoissant. Même le pauvre Cyrillus a marqué un temps de pause, quand il l'a aperçue sur la route du déjeuner. Je crois qu'il est parti se cacher dans la bibliothèque, dans l'espoir de ne plus être associé à elle. A moins qu'il ne soit parti en courant à la volière, pour prévenir ses parents et dissoudre leur contrat de mariage. »

Phoebe hocha distraitement sa tête. Il avait du mal à résoudre ce problème posé par leur professeur d'Arithmancie. A l'aide de quel chiffre le rayon d'action de ce portoloin pourrait-il être renforcé ? Peut-être le quatre ? Pour désigner l'ensemble des composantes du monde physique ? Pas si sûr…

- « En y pensant, ton frère ainé n'est-il pas lui aussi en train de négocier ses fiançailles ? Avec Magenta Tripe, de Beauxbâtons. De plus... Tiens, le voilà qui s'approche de nous ! »

La fin de sa phrase l'incita à lever à son tour la tête. Licorus était en effet en train de s'avancer vers eux, navigant entre les autres membres de la maison. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui, un livre épais à la main.

- « Est-ce que je pourrai te parler, Phoebe ? Dans un endroit plus discret, c'est important. »

- « Je te suis. Je te retrouve ici, Adamus ? »

- « Très bien, sale lâcheur. Je vais profiter de ton absence pour approcher Julia Carrow. Je suis sûr que nous pourrions nous découvrir beaucoup de point communs… A tout à l'heure ! »

Les deux frères traversèrent une dizaine de couloirs avant d'arriver dans une salle de classe vide. Licorus lança un sort insonorisant puis se tourna vers son cadet.

- « J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je sais que tu es très doué en potions, et j'aurais besoin d'en avoir une avant la fin de l'année. Sa préparation est importante, et je ne peux pas en confier le soin à quelqu'un en qui je n'ai pas confiance. »

- « Et quelle est-elle ? »

L'ainé ouvrit le livre aux vieilles pages parcheminées et s'arrêta aux deux tiers avant de lui tendre.

- « Celle-là. »

- « La _Goutte de la Mort qui attend patiemment_… Ce n'est pas une préparation facile. J'aurais besoin de quelques mois avant d'être prêt. Le délai semble convenable ? »

- « Il me la faudrait avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Pour la remise des diplômes, si possible. »

Phoebe hocha la tête, l'air pensif.

- « Très bien. Passe-moi les ingrédients, et je commencerais dès la semaine prochaine. » Il marqua un temps de pose avant de poursuivre. « Et quelle serait la clé d'activation du poison ? »

Le sourire en coin de Licorus s'accentua légèrement. Avec la lumière tamisée de la pièce, et les ombres qui dansaient sur son visage, son expression paraissait presque tordue. Presque folle. Mais c'était une expression auquel Phoebe était habitué. Il l'avait déjà contemplé sur les traits de son Père, ou de sa jeune sœur Hester. Même sur les siens, à l'occasion.

La folie des Black étaient en action.

- « Le Whisky-Pur-Feu du banquet de mon mariage. »

oOo

Phoebe avait vingt ans et la vie devant soi. Assis à la grande table décorée de l'ancien Manoir Tripe, il remuait d'un air vague la cuillère dans sa soupe en écoutant d'une oreille son ami de toujours.

- « La proposition de Licorus a été approuvé au sein du Magenmagot. L'appui de son épouse n'y est pas pour rien, mais la loi a réussi à être instaurée. Certains sorts de magie noire sont désormais utilisables sous plus de circonstances, comme l'_entraïtarum_, admis en cas de légitime défense. ». Adamus fit une pause au sein de son récit, avant de rajouter d'une voix presque rêveuse « Il est infiniment plus élégant de faire mourir son agresseur en éjectant ses entrailles plutôt qu'en le tuant d'un _Avada Kedavra_. C'est vraiment trop propret. »

- « Je veux bien te croire, Adamus, je veux bien te croire…. »

Ce dernier fixa le jeune Black, à l'air définitivement distrait. C'était sa chance. S'il voulait lui avouer, c'était l'instant idéal. En espérant qu'il n'écoutait pas attentivement ses mots…

- « D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu savais que je venais de me fiancer ? »

Phoebe leva soudainement la tête de sa soupe, les yeux largement écarquillés. Raté…

- « Toi ? Fiancé ? Tu rigoles… La pauvre fille, comment vas t'elle pouvoir te supporter ? »

L'héritier des Rosier sentit ses joues se colorer. En voilà, un commentaire agréable, offert par un ami précieux qui ne voulait absolument pas le faire se sentir mal….

- « C'est un mariage arrangé ? »

- « Non. »

Ces mots causèrent un temps de pose chez Phoebe. Les mariages d'amour était relativement rares chez les Sang-Pur, d'autant plus pour les héritiers des grandes familles.

- « Qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

- « Alexandra Travers »

Un second silence s'installa dans la salle, suivit par un petit rire étouffé, semblable à un gloussement.

- « Alexandra Travers ? L'amie de ma sœur Hester ? Par Merlin, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ! Que cette femme a du caractère ! En fait, plus j'y pense, plus je trouve qu'elle te correspond tout à fait…. »

- « C'est un compliment, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Si tu souhaites le considérer comme tel… » Ses lèvres se relevèrent dans un sourire sarcastique.

- « Et toi, quand comptes-tu te marier ? »

La question flotta dans le vide quelques instants, avant de retomber à plat, due à la réponse à caractère définitif de Phoebe.

- « Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes préoccupations actuelles. Licorus étant déjà marié, et ayant eu deux enfants, dont un héritier, je ne suis en aucun cas obliger d'épouser quelqu'un. Et je n'ai pour l'instant pas rencontré de femmes dignes d'intérêts. »

Phoebe avait un projet, un rêve. Mais ce dernier n'incluait aucun mariage, ni obligation d'enfants. Non, il se composait de nuances d'équerres, de plans, de sortilèges audacieux et de calculs mathématiques.

Il y avait cinq ans, le jeune Black découvrait le Manoir Tripe. Il observa les lourdes tapisseries, les renforcements cachés, l'agencement des différentes ailes, et ce marbre blanc, si pur, qui recouvrait le sol de son entrée. Et il devint obsédé par une idée.

Sa famille possédait bien trois domaines ; un manoir gothique au nord de l'Ecosse, un grand cottage en Normandie et une maison à Saint-Pétersbourg. Mais les populations se centralisaient, et il devenait important de posséder une demeure à Londres.

Phoebe avait décidé qu'il en serait le père, le créateur, l'instigateur. Ses années à Serpentard lui avaient appris la valeur de l'ambition, et il comptait le mettre à profil. Il construira donc un manoir que l'ensemble de la population sorcière d'Angleterre leur envierait. Il devrait refléter la grandeur de leur héritage et de leur famille. Il devait traverser les générations et rester un symbole d'élégance et de pouvoir.

Alors, tandis que son frère élevait ses enfants avec sa femme, tandis qu'Adamus cherchait à se marier, qu'Hester sortait de Poudlard et qu'Alexia y entrait, lui, passait des heures penché sur des parchemins, à dessiner ses rêves et à tenter de les réaliser. Il laissait enfin s'échapper le Serdaigle qu'il avait tenté d'étouffer.

- « J'ai une faveur à te demander. » Le visage de son ami était devenu grave. Soudainement attentif, le jeune Black arrêta le cours de ses idées et le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu es conscient qu'il y a toujours eu des tensions dans ma famille. Elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses depuis la nouvelle de mes fiançailles, et je suis inquiet. » Il fit une pose, le temps de faire tourner une fois son nouvel anneau autour de son doigt. « J'aimerai que tu me promettes que tu t'occuperas de ma futur femme et de mes éventuels enfants s'il m'arrive quelque chose. Que tu les prennes sous ton aile et que tu veilles sur eux. Tu es le seul à posséder mon entière confiance pour cela. »

L'instant était solennel. Les ombres dansaient sur les murs et les flammes des bougies tournoyaient joyeusement.

- « Je te le promet, Adamus. »

Une poignée de main scella leur promesse et leur avenir, comme le jour de leur rencontre dans le Poudlard express. Les sourires étirant leurs lèvres indiquaient qu'ils avaient, eux aussi, fait ce troublant rapprochement. Puis ils recommençaient à comploter à voix basse contre le monde.

Phoebe savait qu'il ne se marierait pas. Il serait le porteur du serment de son ami. Et il deviendra un architecte. Un architecte de génie.

Car il en était sûr ; le 12, Square Grimmaurd serait l'œuvre de sa vie.

oOo

Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon, peignant la demeure d'étranges nuances orangées. Phoebe regardait paresseusement dehors, le dos légèrement courbé dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux devenus striés de gris, si tôt, à seulement quarante ans. Derrière lui, sa sœur Hester était assise confortablement dans un large fauteuil cramoisi, ses petits sourcils noirs froncés. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres ; elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Pure comme une licorne, elle lui avait accordé son attention et sa loyauté enfant, pour ne jamais lui retirer. Elle avait travaillé avec lui quand il lui avait confié son projet si monumental, et avait mis ses mains à l'ouvrage.

Des années s'étaient écoulées, et ils avaient réussi.

La demeure du square Grimmaurd se dressait au centre de Londres, belle dans ses excès et douce dans ses secrets. Taillée au milieu des maisons moldues, mais invisible à leur vue, elle déclinait sur quatre étages des salles d'apparats, des petits salons et des boudoirs, des bureaux privés et une immense bibliothèque, des chambres pour les membres de la famille et des chambres pour les invités. Elle s'ornait de velours, de tentures précieuses et d'objets de collections, tel ce remarquable piano à queue du troisième étage et ce vase grec provenant du temple de l'oracle de Delphes.

Phoebe détourna le regard et le fixa sur la grande tapisserie parcourant les murs. Sa sœur avait fait un travail formidable. Sous ses yeux se trouvait la reconstitution de toute la généalogie de la Famille, depuis sa création avec ses ancêtres Aquarius et Félise Black jusqu'aux derniers nés : les trois enfants de Licorus et Magenta : Misapinoa, Cygnus et Arcturus, ainsi que leurs petits-enfants : Sirius et Phineas Nigellus…

Il secoua sa tête, proposa son bras à Hester puis sortit dans le couloir. Les murs de bois gravés de motifs végétaux se poursuivaient jusqu'à l'escalier de pierre qu'il emprunta. Arrivé au troisième étage, il s'arrêta dans le salon vert, où étaient rassemblés les autres habitants et son invité.

Son frère ainé, vivant toujours au Manoir des Tripe, était en visite aujourd'hui au Square. Il avait fait le déplacement pour les soutenir en cette difficile journée. Le _tempus_ qu'il avait jeté ce matin lui avait confirmé ce qu'il craignait. La date d'aujourd'hui était le 12 décembre 1850.

Cela faisait exactement sept ans que son cher ami Adamus avait été assassiné.

Ce souvenir même le faisait encore frissonner. Il se rappelait de son sentiment de panique, des cris d'Alexandra et du sang qui continuait de s'écouler, _sans s'arrêter, sans s'arrêter…_

Qui aurait cru que la gentille et douce Daphnée Rosier, d'à peine vingt-et-un ans, puisse commettre un meurtre aussi barbare ? Certainement pas lui.

Mais il avait respecté sa promesse qu'il avait prononcé il lui semblait une éternité. Il avait recueilli la femme de son ami, Alexandra, ainsi que ses deux fils. Il les avait aidé à sortir du marasme, les avait hébergé, leur avait donné de l'argent et de l'affection. Les garçons avaient donc grandi avec leur père, puis leur « Oncle Phoebe ». Enfin, il avait enquêté et traqué son assassin. Une fois retrouvée, il lui avait rendu pièce par pièce toutes les douleurs qu'elle leur avait infligées. Après tout, Adamus n'avait-il pas dit qu'il aimait le sortilège de l'_entraïtarum _? Il avouerait tout de même que l'action avait été assez salissante. Il n'avait jamais pu correctement nettoyer les taches sur sa robe…

Son regard se fixa avec fierté sur les visages en deuil de ses deux filleuls, ses presque-fils.

Le premier commençait maintenant sa dernière année à Poudlard. Grand, il possédait le même visage et les même cheveux que son père. Seul manquait les yeux et la cicatrice. Il avait été nommé Caelum, en honneur de son parrain.

- _« Je vais le nommer ainsi, pour faire résonnance avec ton nom. Je pense que tu le sais déjà, mais Caelum est la constellation du poignard. Et comme les Black donne à leurs enfants des noms d'étoiles… Enfin, j'espère qu'il ne te ressemblera tout de même pas trop ! Tu imagines, un seul Phoebe suffit à ce monde. Qu'elle pagaille, sinon… »_

Le nom du second, plus chétif et possédant les traits si reconnaissables de la Famille Travers, avait été sujet à plus de polémique.

- _« Je voulais l'appeler Septimus, comme ce cousin qui m'avait lancé ce sortilège découpe quand j'avais dix ans. Mais Alexandra a refusé en disant que c'était malsain et non-avenu. Elle ne comprend pas mon art de l'humour et de l'ironie… Mais tu sais comment elle peut être, quand on est en désaccord. Alors nous nous sommes finalement décidés sur Alexander Septimus. Un peu d'elle, et un peu de moi ! … Comment ça, je deviens doux avec l'âge ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois dire ?! »_

Leur famille était peut être recomposée. Elle était peut-être fragmentée : Licorus et Magenta habitants si long d'eux, Alexia courant toujours après la fortune et les maris, les membres honoraires venus de la lignée des Rosier, Edouardus le banni…

Mais ils étaient ensemble, toujours en vie. Réunis périodiquement dans la Grande et Noble demeure de la lignée des Black.

Que demander de plus ?

* * *

><p>Et voilààààà !<p>

J'espère que Phoebe vous ait plu ! J'avouerai que je suis en adoration devant Adamus ; il est vraiment pas mal, dans la catégorie aristocrate dérangé. J'ai adoré imaginer ses répliques.

Bref, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire. Avoir un avis sur son texte est encore plus gratifiant qu'avoir à porter de main un bol de thé noir chaud ; et cela a le bénéfice m'encourager à travailler plus vite. ;)


	3. Génération I Hester

Bonsoir !

Voilà le troisième chapitre, sur Hester !

C'est vraiment une pièce compagnon du texte de Phoebe ; J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant. Au menu : une étrange affection, des détails sur la tapisserie, et un approfondissement des Rosier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>o<p>

1ère génération : Hester Black (1811- 1880)

o

Hester ne parvenait pas à savoir quand tout avait commencé. Les plus belles choses arrivaient toujours doucement, sans faire d'éclats de voix. Elles s'imposaient lentement, rongeant ton cœur et tes anciennes croyances et te transformant en Homme nouveau. Puis, une fois métamorphosé, comme un papillon sortant de son cocon, l'individu se sentait obligé de regarder en arrière, contemplait le chemin parcouru et se demandait comment ces évènements avaient bien pu arriver. Et la jeune Black ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

En y réfléchissant un peu plus, tout avait dû débuter dès les premiers instants de son existence.

Sa mère, de fine constitution, avait connu des difficultés à l'accouchement. Elle avait donc dû se reposer à l'écart, laissant sa fille dormir seule dans sa grande chambre, surveillée par un Elf de maison.

La porte s'était entre-ouverte, laissant passer un tout petit garçon aux cheveux noirs. Ce dernier s'était assis par terre et l'avait observé longtemps, les yeux grands ouverts. A un an et demi, son frère avait déjà ses yeux gris sombres inquisiteurs. Ils semblaient la regarder comme on contemplait une chose nouvelle que l'on n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Des années plus tard, sans vraiment savoir d'où provenait cette vision, elle continuait inconsciemment de rêver et de chercher ces larges iris gris la regardant fixement, ne clignant presque jamais des paupières.

Les yeux de son frère.

_Phoebe._

oOo

Le chemin de Traverse était noir de monde, cette après-midi-là. La rentrée aurait lieux dans quelques jours et les futurs élèves faisaient leurs achats de dernières minutes. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, la famille Black fendait la foule, cherchant du regard la boutique de Madame Guipure. Une réception aurait lieux dans les prochaines semaines, et leurs tenues de soirée devaient être prêtes à temps. Les passants s'écartaient respectueusement sur leur passage, connaissant leur réputation. Les Sang-Purs bénéficiaient d'avantages que le commun des sorciers ne connaîtrait jamais de leur vie ; et inspirer intérêt et respect à chacun en faisait partie.

Licorus marchait devant, à côté de ses parents, rayonnant d'assurance. Il avait eu neuf ans il y avait deux mois, mais dépassait déjà en taille la plupart des enfants de son âge.

Contrairement à lui, Hester était remarquablement petite pour ses six ans, atteignant avec difficultés le mètre dix. Elle marchait lentement à la droite de Phoebe, comme à son habitude. La tête en l'air, elle regardait les enseignes des boutiques défiler à l'instar de ses pensées.

Ces dernières furent brutalement interrompues quand un garçon d'une dizaine d'années la percuta violemment.

La première chose qu'elle sentit fût le sol dur en pierre qui cognait son coccyx ; le sang goutant de ses mains égratignées. Puis elle leva les yeux et fixa l'inconnu l'ayant bousculé. Il portait sur lui un veston de velours et un haut de forme un peu usé. Ses lèvres se plissèrent de dégout. _Bien entendu. _

Cet être brusque _devait_ être un Sang-de-Bourbe.

- « Tu devrais faire plus attention quand tu marches. Vu la foule, il est nécessaire d'arrêter de regarder en l'air comme tu le fais. Enfin, bon, désolé tout de même, je pense. »

Ses dents grincèrent l'une contre l'autre. Ce malotru, cet _être sale_, osait lui parler. Il osait lui donner une leçon au milieu de la rue, au milieu de ces gens qui commençaient déjà à les dévisager grossièrement, à _elle_ ! _Hester Black_ !

Ses mains tremblaient de furie contenue. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche, ses mots semblaient avoir disparus face au grotesque de la situation.

L'inconnu lui tourna de dos, ne prenant même pas le temps de la relever. Il commençait à s'éloigner la tête haute, quand des doigts se resserrèrent autour de son avant-bras.

Phoebe était debout derrière lui, le dévisageant de haut, bien que l'autre le dépassait d'une tête. Ses yeux étaient plissés, son visage, habituellement rêveur, déformé par une grimace horrible qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage. Il inclina se bouche vers son oreille et commença à murmurer doucement.

Hester ne sut jamais ce qu'il lui dit. Mais elle se souviendrait toujours des lèvres de l'inconnu se pinçant, de ses yeux commençant à rouler à toute vitesse dans ses orbites, et de son corps tentant de s'échapper de l'étreinte de fer que Phoebe lui imposait.

Sa panique avait un goût exquis.

Il arracha enfin son poignet de son emprise, se tourna vers elle et la releva d'une main tremblante. Sa bouche bégaya quelques mots.

- « Ve-veillez m'excuser M-ma Dame, cela ne se repr-reproduira plus. »

Puis il s'éloignât avec précipitation, ne prenant pas le temps de se retourner.

Phoebe était toujours tourné vers la direction où s'était enfuit l'inconnu, un sourire de satisfaction se peignant sur son visage. Il n'avait que sept ans, mais son héritage planait déjà au-dessus de lui, comme une ombre à la fois douce et menaçante.

_La folie des Black._

Puis le charme se brisa. Il s'ébroua et posa son regard sur elle.

- « Allons-y, Hester. Père et Mère ne nous ont pas vus nous arrêter, et il ne serait pas souhaitable d'être en retard à la boutique. »

La jeune Black n'hésita pas une seconde avant de prendre la main de son frère dans la sienne et de poursuivre son chemin.

Aucun d'eux deux ne savait encore à quel point cette rencontre les changeât. Pourtant les graines étaient déjà plantées.

Si Hester avait une qualité, c'était bien la loyauté. Une loyauté pure, transcendante, que son frère venait d'obtenir en la relevant de terre, là où elle avait été jeté et où personne d'autre n'avait essayé de la lever.

Hester ne le quitterait jamais.

oOo

Quinze années s'étaient écoulées, et Hester avaient vingt-et-un ans. Elle était assise dans un petit salon du Manoir Tripe, le crépuscule jouant avec les lumières de la pièce. Son esprit était concentré sur sa tâche, tandis que ses mains agitaient doucement sa baguette en bois de saule.

Phoebe était venue lui parler, il y avait un mois de cela. Il s'était installé près d'elle, dans le canapé, et lui avait raconté son rêve, son projet.

Elle avait toujours su que personne n'arriverait à enfermer son frère dans un mariage d'intérêt. Il était fait pour respirer l'odeur du parchemin et dessiner des plans avec une plume taillé avec précision.

- _« Cela fait longtemps que j'y pense. Mais voilà deux ans que je travaille sur ces croquis et mesures et je pense être prêt. Je vais construire cette demeure à Londres. Et j'aimerais que tu participes à ce projet. Si tu le souhaites, bien entendu. »_

Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant d'accepter. Après tout, il était difficile d'imaginer Hester sans Phoebe.

Son frère lui offrait au travers de cette proposition une possibilité d'acquérir une certaine reconnaissance, et une indépendance spirituelle. Il lui offrait l'occasion de créer son propre nom et de laisser elle-aussi sa marque dans l'histoire. Elle avait donc décidé de s'impliquer corps et âme dans la création de ce manoir. Elle voulait y imposer l'empreinte de sa lignée.

Hester commanda donc des bois sombres et sculptés, des tentures carmin, émeraude et bleu nuit, des meubles fins et ouvragés pour décorer les différentes pièces. Puis elle réfléchit à un moyen de laisser sa propre marque, son cadeau aux futures générations.

Elle décida alors d'offrir ce qu'il y avait de mieux en elle ; sa loyauté, envers sa famille. Représentée au travers de cette tapisserie, qui grandissait, éclosant sous sa baguette. Les visages apparaissaient les uns après les autres, subissant une seconde naissance : son ancêtre Aquarius, sa tante, sa défunte mère, Licorus, Magenta…

L'arbre grandissait petit à petit, les branches s'ajoutant afin de laisser apparaitre les derniers nés, Misapinoa et Cygnus.

Hester avait un nœud à l'estomac, tandis qu'elle observait les derniers fils se tisser. Il ne resterait plus qu'à l'accrocher aux murs du salon du deuxième étage en construction du Square Grimmaurd. Un sentiment étrange la submergea. Elle sentait l'importance du travail qu'elle avait accompli. Elle avait même la vague impression que ce dernier parcourrait réellement le temps.

Mais des drames et le sang le teinteront, et y laisseront leurs marques. Elle en était déjà persuadée.

oOo

La soirée était calme, tandis que le feu dansait dans la cheminée. La salle à manger de Square Grimmaurd était silencieuse, en cette fin de journée.

Phoebe était assis en face d'elle, mangeant tranquillement sa viande et ses petits pois. Ils ne discutaient pas ; ils n'en avaient plus besoin. Les mots passaient entre eux au rythme des regards échangés et des cliquettements des couverts contre l'assiette. Les tableaux sur les murs les dévisageaient avec paresse, tandis qu'un Elf de maison apparaissait, remplissant leurs verres de vin d'ortie.

- « Quelqu'un cherche à contacter Maître Phoebe ! La cheminée reçoit une visite urgente, Maître Phoebe ! »

Ce dernier soupira discrètement, le silence volant en morceaux.

- « Je vais répondre. Ne m'attends pas pour la suite du repas, Hester. Je ne devrais pas tarder. »

Il se leva avec ces mots, et se dirigeât vers son bureau. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte que les cris hystériques résonnèrent dans ses oreilles.

- « Phoebe, par Merlin, réponds ! Nous avons besoin d'aide ! Mille Gorgones, réponds, s'il te plait, c'est urgent ! »

Le visage d'Alexandra s'agitait dans la cheminée, les traits tordus par l'inquiétude. Cette vision ramena l'homme à la réalité, tandis qu'il se hâtait vers l'âtre couvert de cendre.

- « Phoebe ! C'est Adamus ! Il a été attaqué ! »

Ces mots l'immobilisèrent ; son cœur rata un battement.

- « J'arrive tout de suite, le temps de prendre quelques potions de l'armoire. Recule, l'atterrissage pourra être brutal, dans la précipitation. »

Il se retourna et courut vers le couloir, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Hester était debout devant lui, quelques fioles remplies dans ses mains.

- « Dépêche-toi ; je t'accompagne. »

Il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de refuser. Il saisit son bras et lança de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

- « Manoir des Rosier, Salisbury ! »

L'arrivée fut, en effet, rude. Phoebe dût plier les genoux pour amortir le choc et enroula son coude autour de la taille de sa sœur afin de la stabiliser.

Alexandra était debout devant eux, le visage drainé et les cheveux emmêlés. Il était difficile de voir une femme aussi digne qu'elle dans un état semblable. Elle agrippa leur poignet et les mena rapidement hors du salon, le long du couloir.

- « L'attaque a dû avoir lieu pendant ma sortie. Il m'avait dit que je pouvais toujours te contacter en cas de problèmes. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je peux faire ! Il faut que vous m'aidiez ! »

Sa voix montait sans s'arrêter dans les aiguës, et ses mains ne cessaient de trembler tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte de son bureau privé. La scène qui s'y trouva leur coupa la respiration.

Un carnage. C'était le seul mot auquel Phoebe pouvait penser. Les belles tentures vertes étaient couvertes de taches de sang, qui s'intensifiaient près du sol. Ce dernier en était recouvert et en son centre gisait Adamus. Sa nuque était étrangement tordue et ses bras étaient écartés comme ceux d'un oiseau qui se serait écrasé sur la terre. Son esprit analysa cliniquement la pâleur de sa peau, son manque flagrant de respiration et ses yeux vides, grand ouverts. De si beaux yeux olive, qui l'avaient attiré quand ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui, sur le sol. Phoebe garda son visage sur la partie supérieure de son corps, afin de ne pas fixer l'affreuse balafre déformant le ventre de son ami, et posa deux doigts dans son cou, guettant un pouls quelconque.

Derrière lui, Hester regarda sa tête de baisser, comme pour tenter de camoufler la brûlante expression de douleur, d'incompréhension et de manque qui s'y peignaient. Elle entendait comme étouffés derrière elle les lourds sanglots d'Alexandra tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autours des épaules de son frère. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre parler. Comme toujours, elle avait déjà compris ; il n'y avait rien à faire.

Adamus était déjà mort.

oOo

Des voix vives raisonnaient dans les couloirs du 12, Square Grimmaurd, en cette fin d'août. Quelques bruits de courses se firent entendre, suivis pas le son des valises trainant sur le sol.  
>Hester s'arrêta devant une porte de chêne du second étage. Une plaque de bronze y était accrochée : « Caelum Rosier ». Elle sourit, puis l'ouvrit, dévoilant un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns foncés agenouillé devant sa malle.<p>

- « Ta valise n'est pas encore prête ? J'aurais pensé que tu commençais à t'habituer à la faire avec le temps ; c'est tout de même ta septième rentrée à Poudlard, cette année… »

- « Tu me connais, Tante Hester. Tu sais très bien que j'ai encore perdu la moitié de mes affaires… »

- « As-tu pensé à lance un _Accio _? »

Le visage gêné de son filleul lui répondit mieux que n'importe quelle parole.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas ; j'avais aussi tendance à oublier que je n'avais plus de restriction sur l'usage de la magie, à mes dix-sept ans. »

La sorcière fit un léger mouvement de baguette.

- « _Accio_, affaires perdues de Caelum ».

Une dizaine de livres et de chemises sortirent de coins incongrus de la pièce ou entrèrent par la porte, avant de s'accumuler devant eux.

- « Tu peux les ranger, maintenant. Mais fais vite ; il ne faut pas tarder. Ton frère est déjà en bas. »

- « Oui, ma tante. J'arrive ! »

Hester sortie en souriant. Il était si étrange, de le voir déjà si grand, prêt à entamer sa dernière année. Elle avait parfois la triste impression de ne pas l'avoir vu grandir, de le laisser partir trop vite. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que devait ressentir Alexandra, sachant que ses fils s'éloigneront bientôt d'elle, pour continuer leur vie de leur côté. Elle le revoyait à onze ans, prêt à partir à Poudlard pour la première fois.

- _« Est-ce que je pourrais écrire souvent ? Ma chouette ne sera pas trop fatiguée ? J'aimerai avoir de vos nouvelles souvent, à toi et à Oncle Phoebe. Et je m'inquiète pour Mère ; je crois qu'elle ne s'est toujours par remise. Il faudrait que je puisse la rassurer, la contacter au moins une fois par semaine. Ça ne vous dérange pas ? »_

- _« Pas du tout Caelum ; c'est tout à fait honorable de ta part. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Phoebe et moi veillerons sur ta mère et ton frère en ton absence. »_

Il avait été si inquiet à l'idée de quitter sa famille ; le meurtre de son père l'avait énormément marqué. Bien plus qu'Alexandre, qui était encore jeune, à l'époque.

Hester perdit le fil de ses pensées en voyant le moins âgé de ses deux filleuls enlacer sa mère dans le vestibule. Ce dernier avait enfin été admis dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard en tant qu'Attrapeur, pour sa cinquième année. Cette idée-même lui donnait déjà des cheveux blancs ; bien qu'il tienne plus de sa mère physiquement, le caractère d'Alexandre ressemblait bien trop à celui de son père pour sa santé.

- « Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter ; aucun joueur de Quidditch n'est encore mort à Poudlard. Il est cependant vrai que les frères Potter sont finalement devenus Batteurs permanents de l'équipe des Gryffondor. Peut-être que le premier décès aura lieu cette année… Je parie sur Nott ! Cet idiot ne sait pas tenir sur un balai… »

- « Je te préviens que je te retire de l'équipe à la première rumeur de blessures sérieuses ! »

- « Eh bien, je suppose que je devrais m'arranger pour faire taire ces rumeurs avant qu'elles ne puissent te parvenir ! »

Le regard noir de sa mère le fit rire tandis qu'il empoignait sa malle allégée. Caelum, qui venait de descendre les escaliers, les rejoignit pour prononcer les « au revoir ». Alexandra serait seule à les accompagner à la gare ; il était important de leur laisser des moments, juste entre eux, de temps à autre.

Hester se tint donc dans le vestibule, les regardant s'éloigner pour une nouvelle année. Elle sursauta à la sensation d'une main se posant sur son épaule et se tourna vers son frère. Ce dernier lui tendit son coude en lui souriant.

- « Est-ce que ma sœur me ferait l'honneur de m'accompagner au boudoir à musique ? »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, passa son bras à son coude et se laissa guider au travers des escaliers et des couloirs.

Phoebe poussa d'une main assurée la belle porte de chêne ouvragée et pénétra dans le petit salon du troisième étage. Les tentures vert foncés et les ornements de bois d'ébène ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celles de la chambre du Maître de Maison, si ce n'était pas pour le large piano à queue présent dans la partie gauche de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers ce dernier et murmura un sort. Les premières notes de musiques raisonnèrent dans la salle, tandis qu'il posait ses mains sur sa taille et commençait à danser.

Hester posa sa tête sur son épaule solide, tout en se laissant guider. Plus les notes s'échappaient de l'instrument, plus leurs pas lui semblaient légers. L'instant était hors du temps.

La femme sourit. Elle avait eu trente-neuf ans cette année, mais possédait toujours cette étrange impression qu'elle continuait d'être cette petite fille que son frère relevait et cachait derrière soi quand le besoin se faisait sentir. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle avait toujours vécu avec lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre ; elle n'avait aucun point de comparaison.

Car après tout, elle n'avait jamais rien connu de différent.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

La relation entre Hester et son frère est plutôt ambiguë, mais elle n'en est pas amoureuse. Il faut vraiment essayer de voir le tout de son point de vue : elle n'a jamais connu d'autres hommes que Phoebe, n'est d'ailleurs jamais tombée amoureuse. On pourrait presque la comparer à une Vestale... Elle est juste d'une loyauté exceptionnelle.

J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir vos avis sur ce chapitre ; n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire !


	4. Génération I Alexia Walkin

Bonsoir à tous !

Voilà le quatrième chapitre, le plus long pour le moment ! Au menu, Alexia et son style de vie plutôt insolite.

Rated T mérité pour ce chapitre, un peu Angst et particulier, dû à l'état d'esprit de la demoiselle...

J'ai pris un peu de retard sur l'écriture, mais les vacances devraient me permettre de le rattraper ;)

Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Alexia Walkin Black (1817 – 1862)

oOo

La pièce était sombre, éclairée par une seule flamme de bougie, posée sur la large table de bois. Ses ondulations se reflétaient sur le sol de pierres polies, tandis que les bruits de la large spatule remuant le chaudron résonnaient entre les quatre murs du cachot. Posée sur le côté, la page dupliquée de _Potions à usages communs_ semblait la narguer, déclamant aux ombres le but de la violation du couvre-feu.

_"Philtre de l'enfantement_

_Potion du XVIIe siècle, au savoir quelques fois oublié, permettant à une femme de vérifier sa capacité à pouvoir concevoir et porter un héritier ou une infante."_

Alexia était penchée au-dessus du mélange pourpre, le visage figé de concentration. L'instant crucial était arrivé ; la jeune Black aurait la réponse à cette question qui la tourmentait depuis tant d'années. Elle chercha son couteau d'une main distraite, avant d'entailler la peau de son pouce et de laisser tomber quelques gouttelettes de son sang dans le chaudron. Puis elle s'apprêta à attendre, les joues pâles, la gorge serrée d'angoisse. **Cinq minutes.**

Comment cinq petites minutes pouvaient-elles changer le cours de votre vie ?

Elle serra les dents, froissa la manche de sa robe d'un geste nerveux et regarda l'horloge.

Elle avait toujours senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, chez elle. Quand Magenta parlait de son futur mari et de ses éventuels enfants, quand elle fréquentait les cercles de la Haute-Société avec son frère Licorus pour trouver un fiancé, _quand ses amies se vantaient d'un air faussement désintéressé d'être enfin devenues des femmes, d'être capables de porter un héritier…._

**Quatre minutes.**

Alexia Walkin Black était belle, terriblement belle. Elle avait hérité du meilleur de ses deux défunts parents, disait-on : les longs et fins cheveux blonds de sa mère, ainsi que son nez légèrement mutin ; les yeux gris foncés et la grande taille de son père.

Elle était admirée pour sa grâce, pour sa beauté, pour son intelligence. Les gens se retournaient sur son passage, et les offres de fiançailles coulaient jusqu'à ses pieds. Les hommes la dévisageaient et les femmes l'enviaient, au premier regard. Puis elles échangeaient quelques mots et repartaient conquises –car il n'y avait que peu de personnes qui savaient jouer des mots comme elle.

Une vraie Serpentarde, selon les rumeurs, qui savait se glisser entre les pièges et arriver à ses fins.

**Deux minutes.**

Mais il y avait ce problème, qui l'empêchait parfois de dormir la nuit. Ce problème si simple, et si délicat à la fois.

A presque dix-sept ans, son corps n'était toujours pas capable de porter un enfant. Alexia allait être majeure, bientôt mariée, et elle n'avait encore jamais eu ses règles.

Magenta la rassurait, lui disait que cela lui prenait peut-être juste du temps ; qu'elle ne devait pas s'en soucier. Mais l'idée qu'elles puissent peut-être ne _jamais arriver_ hantait ses rêves, au travers d'étranges visions comprenant un petit garçon blond qui lui souriait ; un petit garçon lui ressemblant tellement, pouvant presque se faire passer pour son _fils_.

**Trente secondes.**

Fille de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black, son avenir était déjà tracé. Elle épouserait un Sang-Pur de haut rang, puis enfanterait des héritiers. Elle chercherait sa place dans la société, et serait assistée par des professeurs particuliers si elle souhaitait obtenir une formation supplémentaire dans un domaine jugé convenable, tel que la Médicomagie ou les Runes Anciennes…

Et bien que cette idée la rende triste, bien que le fait de ne pas pouvoir jouer avec son intelligence au sein du monde politique la rende _malade, _Alexia était réaliste.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres voies, d'autres issues pour une fille née comme elle.

Le bruit de la grande aiguille bougeant sur le cadran lui parut détonant. Le temps imparti était écoulé, la potion était terminée. Et Alexia avait peur, _si peur_, de regarder le résultat. Elle entrouvrit une paupière et sentit son souffle s'arrêter.

_"Une teinte orangée indique que la personne ayant donné son sang est apte à la procréation. Au l'inverse, une coloration bleu foncée annonce l'incapacité du donneur à pouvoir concevoir ou porter un enfant."_

Le verdict était tombé.

Et la potion, _l'horrible potion, _semblait la narguer, avec sa couleur bleu nuit.

La jeune Black ne savait pas si elle devait en pleurer ou en rire. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses beaux cheveux. Elle ne sera en effet pas enfermée dans un rôle d'épouse effacée, ses talents ne seront ni oubliés, ni mis à mal.

Elle aura, au contraire, besoin de toute sa ruse, de toute son intelligence et de toute sa beauté pour percer et étinceler dans ce monde, sans pouvoir créer de famille ou former des héritiers.

Alexia tenta alors de relativiser. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, pouvoir être dans la lumière, demeurer une figure reconnue, admirée, _idolâtrée_, dans ce monde où les politiciens ne pouvaient avoir qu'un nom masculin. C'était ce qu'elle avait désiré.

Mais quand elle fit disparaître toutes les preuves de son incartade nocturne, les épaules légèrement voutées, peut-être tentait-elle aussi d'effacer de sa mémoire le visage de ce garçon aux cheveux blonds, _de son enfant_, qui la regardait en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Car il n'y avait aucun doute, _que son fils aurait été beau…_

oOo

Alexia se posa doucement sur le sol, la tête haute et le dos droit. La lettre d'invitation qu'elle tenait dans sa main brilla encore quelques instants, puis retrouva son aspect opaque. Elle balaya du regard son entourage et se permis un mince sourire. Le portoloin avait fait son office ; elle se trouvait en effet debout, devant les majestueuses portes à double battants du manoir Cornfoot.

Les raisons de sa présence au banquet de ce soir étaient multiples : faire une apparition régulière au sein des dîners mondains en était une,… et séduire son futur mari en était une autre.

La femme avança de quelques pas puis s'immobilisa, laissant aux sortilèges protégeant la demeure le temps de l'identifier. Elle se remit rapidement en marche, passant entre les lourdes portes qui s'ouvraient devant elle.

Les invités s'étaient répartis dans le vestibule et dans la grande salle à manger d'apparat. Les robes colorées, tissées dans les meilleurs tissus se frôlaient, dans une ambiance que certains auraient qualifié d'électrique. Beltain allait arriver, et la magie semblait vibrer dans l'air.

Un Elf de Maison apparu soudainement à ses côtés, inclinant sa lourde tête en avant.

- « Tidy peut-il prendre votre cape, ma Lady ? Il vous la remettra lors de votre départ de la soirée de Maitre Cornfoot. »

Alexia ôta sa cape, la tendant à la créature magique sans lui accorder plus d'attention. Les paroles du petit être semblaient avoir attiré l'oreille des invités, debouts à ses côtés. Ils la dévisageaient maintenant, commençant à murmurer avec passion à leurs voisins.

- « Oui, son époux est mort il y a une petite année… »

- « Son quatrième mari, tu veux dire… »

- « Tous morts dans des conditions étranges… J'ai entendu parler d'une morsure de Runespoor, et d'une chute de balai. »

- « Une croqueuse d'hommes, cette femme. Je me demande si c'est elle qui les a tués… »

- « Si c'est la cas, il n'y a jamais eu de preuves le démontrant. Mais quatre maris… C'est tout de même étrange. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un semblant de sourire. Les faits pouvaient en effet paraitre suspects.

_Un Runespoor._

Que de souvenirs…

Pas tous agréables, certains particulièrement amères. Mais si la jeune femme avait appris quelque chose, aux cours de ces années, c'était bien que l'on ne changeait pas son passé. On vivait et mourait dans ses traces.

oOo

Hilarius Croupton, son premier époux, avait été quelqu'un d'un peu crédule et arrogant. Ils s'étaient mariés en sortant de Poudlard, ce dernier ayant sauté sur l'occasion de pouvoir s'allier à une maison aussi puissante que celle des Black. Son apparence était stricte, avec ses cheveux toujours soignés et ses cols durs. Pour contrebalancer cela –la Nature haïssant les déséquilibres- ses pensées étaient passionnées, au rythme des migrations des créatures magiques et des dragons.

Leurs années communes avaient été ponctuées par quelques visites mondaines, de nombreuses heures passées à la bibliothèque à étudier les animaux fantastiques peuplant ce monde, et d'absences.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais apprécié son mari ; il n'y avait pas de place pour l'affection dans cette union décidée pour le bénéfice de leurs intérêts individuels. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, ne faisaient que se croiser dans le grand manoir, ne partageant que rarement le grand lit froid.

Leur union avait duré près de trois ans ; trop peu pour qu'il découvre son incapacité à lui donner un fils, mais assez pour qu'il la désigne seule héritière de sa fortune en cas de _tragique accident_.

Et ce tragique accident eut en effet lieu. Le jour même de l'anniversaire d'Hilarius.

Alexia avait préparé avec soin son cadeau, qu'elle avait acheté la veille. Les doutes avaient été nombreux, et elle avait hésité plusieurs jours avant de prendre cette décision. Ne devait-elle pas lui accorder une nouvelle chance de se prouver digne à ses yeux ? Seulement, son mari la freinait. Il avait été utile pour entrer dans de nouveaux cercles relationnels et construire son propre nom. Mais il tentait maintenant de la maintenir dans son ombre, trouvant mille excuses pour l'empêcher de se rapprocher des acteurs de la politique et de mettre sa main sur un siège du Magenmagot. Sa remarque d'hier soir avait décidément été celle de trop.

- _« Tu devrais rester au Manoir. La politique, la renommée… C'est une affaire d'homme. Laisse-moi m'en occuper, et organise plutôt une réception pour Yule. Il serait plus bénéfique pour chacun d'entre nous de rester dans nos champs d'activités respectifs. »_

Hilarius ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait _pas_ comprendre. Le luxe, la beauté, la renommée, l'argent... C'était tout ce qu'elle avait, tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer posséder.

Et tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à ces mots, elle ne pût pas s'empêcher d'entendre une petite voix dans sa tête lui chantonner._ « Tu ne l'auras pas, tu ne l'auras pas, ton petit garçon ! »._

Sa décision prise, elle s'était rendue, à l'ombre d'une lourde cape, sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle avait observé les vitrines, s'arrêtant devant une petite animalerie. Un sourire carnassier avait fleuri sur ses lèvres.

C'était exactement ce qu'elle cherchait, l'ironie la plus parfaite. Quoi de mieux pour un naturaliste que de se voir offrir une créature fantastique ?

Elle était entrée, et avait parcouru les allées légèrement décrépies. Des dizaines d'étranges animaux s'empilaient sur les étagères, du Vivet doré au petit dragon Norvégien à crête. Son regard les avait survolées, avant de se poser sur un vivarium et de s'y arrêter.

Alexia s'en était approchée doucement, à pas de loup. Un long serpent orangé y était installé, ses écailles rayées noir brillants au rythme des ondulations de son corps. Trois têtes se levèrent vers elle paresseusement, leurs langues sifflant sans s'arrêter.

_Un Runespoor._

Elle se souvenait encore des paragraphes des « Animaux fantastiques » à son sujet ; son mari les ayant suffisamment lus pour lui donner une migraine.

_« Enfin, la tête de droite est celle de la critique, qui juge les efforts des deux autres têtes en émettant un sifflement continuel. Elle possède des crochets dont le venin, terriblement venimeux, peut tuer un sorcier de taille moyenne en huit secondes. »_

Alexia n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant d'aller chercher la vendeuse et de conclure l'achat sous cape.

Elle avait été minutieuse, choisissant d'enrober son présent dans un emballage richement décoré. Le vert et le doré avait été privilégié, et le cadeau n'avait pas de carte désignant son expéditeur. La curiosité et l'orgueil de son époux avait été piqué, de sorte qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au piège, si grotesque.

Ecoutant toujours d'une oreille les compliments de ses nombreux invités, Hilarius avait dénoué le ruban et ouvert le couvercle de la boîte. Le serpent, ayant passé près de deux jours enfermé sans pouvoir sortir, s'était jeté sur lui.

Affamé, et effrayé par son environnement, le Runespoor l'avait mordu.

L'ouverture du cadeau n'avait demandé que dix secondes. L'attaque n'en avait duré que deux. Et il fallut huit secondes à son mari pour cesser de respirer.

Les cris des invités ne l'avaient pas atteinte, perdue dans son monde de pensées. Le visage sans vie d'Hilarius remplissait à lui seul son champ de vision.

En vingt secondes, Alexia s'était assurée une fortune colossale et s'était libérée de ses chaines, afin d'entrer de nouveau dans la danse.

En vingt secondes, Alexia Walkin Black était devenue une Veuve Noire.

oOo

Ignorant les voix murmurant sur son passage, la jeune femme s'engouffra, le dos droit, par l'ouverture de la grande salle à manger du manoir Cornfoot. Les murs étaient richement décorés, recouverts d'une épaisse tenture bleu nuit, tandis que le plafond ivoire semblait miroiter à la lumière des bougies suspendues.

Après quelques instants de flottement, Alexia se dirigeât vers le coin du banquet, près du mur. Elle contemplât longuement les invités qui dansaient religieusement, cherchant à reconnaître les ambitions se cachant derrière ces multitudes de visages.

Une femme aux longues mèches blondes dansait dans les bras d'un aristocrate aux cheveux ébouriffés. Helena Potter, anciennement veuve Greengrass, ayant attiré l'attention du jeune Lord. Un visage fin, une langue acérée mais peu de volontés politiques.

Le Lord en question était grand, le regard droit, le sourire assuré. Basilius Potter. Fier de sa nouvelle épouse, possédant des manières distinguées, mais relativement nouveau dans la haute sphère d'Angleterre. Un poids moindre dans les décisions actuelles du Ministère.

Ils côtoyaient un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux blond sales, les yeux plissés. Cyrillus Rowle. Possédant quatre sièges au Magenmagot, acquis de manières plus ou moins légales. Un renard politique, jouant du ministre comme certain joueraient du violon.

Elle les contemplât quelques instants, cherchant du regard la raison de sa présence cette soirée, avant de diriger son attention vers les pyramides de verres emplies de vin d'ortie. Une douce mélancolie s'immisça en elle, tandis que ses yeux se fixaient sur le liquide rougeâtre contenu dans les coupes de cristal.

Après tout, c'était avec des verres tels que ceux-là qu'elle avait tué son second mari.

oOo

Alexia venait de fêter ses vingt-deux ans quand elle rencontra Blake Avery.

Il était de taille moyenne, la peau pâle, les cheveux noirs d'encre. Il avait un gentil sourire, de bonnes manières. A trente ans, le jeune homme possédait déjà un poste important au ministère, dans le département de la justice magique ; la situation idéale, qui permettrait à Alexia de se rapprocher des têtes pensantes du gouvernement.

Elle l'avait approché sur son lieu de travail, se montrant sous son meilleur jour, avant de lui proposer une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Il venait en effet de sortir d'une longue période de maladie, qui l'avait rongé durant près de trois années. Et une fois conquis, elle l'avait épousé.

Blake avait été un bien meilleur mari qu'Hilarius ; bien qu'ayant besoin de beaucoup de soutient, il la laissait à ses occupations et savait être prévenant sans être étouffant. Ce qui l'avait perdu était totalement indépendant de lui-même.

Alexia avait déjà tué. Elle avait déjà sacrifié un époux à sa liberté, à sa soif d'argent et son ambition. Et elle savait que rien au monde ne pourrait l'empêcher de recommencer.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, elle s'est vue commencer à l'assassiner durant leur quatrième année de mariage. A petit feu, cette fois-ci.

La jeune femme avait cherché des informations sur sa précédente maladie, et avait répertorié les différents symptômes : fièvre, mains tremblantes, crises d'hallucinations, perte d'appétit… Puis elle avait imaginé une potion recréant tous ces symptômes, dont la seule issue serait la mort.

Le liquide auquel elle mêlerait le mélange avait été facile à déterminer ; Blake avait un faible pour le vin d'ortie, et en buvait un verre chaque soir, avant de se coucher. Alexia s'était donc surprise à y verser la potion, avant de la lui porter au lit. Elle l'avait observé la boire, jour après jour, et elle avait conservé son rôle d'épouse modèle, le serrant dans ses bras quand il commençait immanquablement à trembler. Elle n'avait rien laissé paraître sur son visage, filtrant ses expressions pour n'y installer qu'une vague tristesse.

Elle avait cependant commencé à s'interroger, le premier soir au cours duquel il avait commencé à délirer. La jeune femme se faisait peur ; avait-elle déjà perdu toute la compassion qu'elle avait un jour possédée ? Etait-elle devenue un monstre, capable de tuer cet homme qui l'appréciait, et de le serrer contre elle la nuit en sachant cela ?

Mais le temps passant, elle s'était habituer à cette routine, jusqu'à l'heure du décès de Blake Avery. Assise sur le sommier, ses doigts froids dans la sienne, elle s'était vue confrontée à la belle et terrible vérité.  
>Bien sûr, qu'elle en était capable. Elle pouvait tuer ces hommes, car elle était devenue dépendante. Dépendante de l'affection qu'on lui prodiguait, dépendante de l'argent, dépendante de la renommée,…<p>

Dépendante de tellement de péchés, finalement.

Alors, quand le frère de Blake qui l'attendait derrière la porte l'avait prise doucement dans ses bras, elle avait accepté ses mots creux de réconfort sans ressentir la moindre culpabilité.

oOo

Son troisième meurtre avait été de loin le plus facile. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Duncan Samson n'avait rien de remarquable, mis à part sa fortune ridiculement élevée. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle ne l'avait connu que deux ans avant son décès tragique.

Peut-être était-ce inhérent au principe qui disant que le premier assassinat était hésitant, le second décisif et que le troisième découlait de l'habitude.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Alexia n'avait pas hésité à voler la baguette de son mari, avant de le laisser seul dans le manoir, un feu magique allumé dans la bibliothèque. Des barrières anti-apparitions furent subtilement dressées, l'empêchant de fuir et scellant son destin.

Après tout, chaque sorcier et sorcière connait le danger de laisser un feu magique allumé.

_"Les Serpencendres, fins serpents gris clair aux yeux rouges, naissent au sein des feux magiques laissés trop longtemps sans surveillance. Ils ne vivent qu'une heure, au cours de laquelle ils cherchent un coin sombre de la maison pour y pondre leurs œufs. Ces derniers, rouges et dégageant une forte chaleur, peuvent mettre le feu à votre domicile en quelques minutes, s'ils ne sont pas trouvés à temps. Il est donc important de surveiller votre cheminée et de geler les œufs aussitôt découverts."_

Debout au somment de la colline surplombant le manoir, Alexia avait regardé le feu dévorer la maisonnée et réduire en cendre les vestiges de ces deux années vécues avec Duncan.

Après tout, tout le monde savait qu'elle était partie au chemin de Traverse, cette après-midi-là. Elle avait fait en sorte de s'y faire repérer.

Personne ne pourrait prouver la vérité.

oOo

Un bruissement de robe attira son attention, la détournant de ces étranges pensées. Debout, à quelques mètres d'elle, se tenait la raison de sa visite. Libertus Cornfoot discutait avec Cyrillus Rowle, le visage tourné vers le banquet. Ses cheveux blond vénitien légèrement bouclés s'agitaient au rythme des mouvements de son corps, tandis qu'il prenait à la main une coupe de vin d'ortie.

Prédestination, me diriez-vous.

Cette vision incita Alexia à avancer, le buste droit, le pas gracile.

Le jeu de séduction commençait.

- « Quel bonheur de vous revoir ! Lord Cornfoot, Lord Rowle, comment se portent vos affaires ? »

- « Pour le mieux, je dois le dire, Ma Dame. Le ministre a toujours été… comment puis-je le dire… attentif aux suggestions les plus appuyées. Notre projet de loi sur la restriction des mouvements des créatures semi-humaines est en bonne voie, et nous croyons en sa réussite. De toute manière, qui pourrait souhaiter vivre près d'êtres aussi incontrôlables et dénudés de sens commun ? »

Libertus hocha légèrement la tête, en accord avec ce discours.

- « Je me dois d'appuyer votre propos, Cyrillus. Les loups garous, les Centaures… Il est impensable de laisser de telles créatures libres de circuler comme bon leur semble. »

Alexia les écouta discuter politique quelques instants, avant de s'exprimer à son tour, mettant à profit son intelligence si chérie, et continuant à bouger son corps.

Elle était consciente de ses atouts, et savait s'en servir quand le besoin se faisait sentir.

Elle observa le patriarche de la maison des Cornfoot attentivement, notant la façon dont ses yeux bleu-vert brillaient, avant de regarder son nez pointu et sa mâchoire fine. Il avait eu quarante-deux ans il y avait trois mois, soit près de sept ans de plus qu'elle. Il restait tout de même fort séduisant.

Son visage se ferma légèrement à cette pensée. Il fallait qu'elle fasse plus attention, qu'elle ne s'investisse pas émotionnellement dans ses conquêtes.

Elle avait appris la leçon, avec Donovan Fawley.

oOo

Son quatrième mariage avait sans doute été le plus réussi.

Contrairement à ses trois autres époux, Donovan Fawley était déjà un homme accompli. Il avait trente-neuf ans et possédait un poste bien placé au sein de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il portait de longues robes de couleurs sobres, définissant son statut. Ses cheveux étaient bruns clairs et ses yeux bleus foncés.

Ils s'étaient vite bien entendu, malgré leurs dix ans d'écart, et avaient découvert qu'ils appréciaient la présence de l'autre. Une fois quelques gestes maladroits effectués, ils s'étaient installés dans une lente et confortable routine ponctuée de rites communs.

La fin de journée du lundi était ainsi réservée au service du thé et au partage des différentes actualités du monde sorcier. Le mardi soir se terminait la plupart du temps par un moment calme dans la bibliothèque. Et le samedi matin était consacré au repos, et à l'art.

Quelque chose était différent de ces précédentes alliances ; la jeune femme l'avait tout de suite compris. Et sans savoir exactement comment s'y opposer, elle s'était sentie tombée, charmée par le journaliste aux yeux clairs.

Alexia avait doucement appris à se laisser emporter dans ses étreintes, à apprécier la façon dont ses lèvres fraiches butinaient son cou, à l'abri des regards. Elle avait appris à le serrer contre elle en dormant, afin de partager sa chaleur et de ne plus se sentir seule dans ces larges draps. Elle avait appris à désirer les lèvres sur les siennes, ses dents dans sa peau.

Au fur et à mesure des mois, Alexia avait appris à aimer Donovan.

Quelle belle phrase ; quelles tragiques émotions.

La chute, rude, eu lieu le jour de leur quatrième anniversaire de mariage.

Ils avaient passé cette journée ensemble, ayant transplané près de la côte, afin de s'offrir le luxe d'une baignade sous une température agréable. Ils étaient allés manger dans un restaurant gastronomique près du Chemin de Traverse ; les plats y avaient été luxueux et les discutions dignes d'intérêt. Puis Donovan avait pris le contrôle de la conversation, le visage soudainement sérieux.

- « Voilà quatre ans que nous sommes mariés. J'ai vraiment apprécié ce temps avec toi, et j'aimerais que nous passions à l'étape supérieure. Je voudrais que nous formions une famille. Je voudrais que tu portes mon héritier. »

Son regard doux et sa voix assurée étaient entrés en brusque confrontation avec les pensées sauvages qui ravageaient Alexia.

Un enfant. Donovan voulait avoir un enfant, son enfant. Ou le leur. Un, son, leur ; quelle importance !

Il n'y aurait jamais d'enfant. Ni pour aucun homme, ni pour lui.

Mais Donovan… C'était son amant, son époux ! Son mari…

Non, seulement un de ses nombreux maris. Elle devait se persuader de cela. Il posait trop de questions, et souhaitait quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui offrir.

Une certitude la dominait déjà.

Il allait devoir mourir avant la fin du mois.

Mais cette assurance ne l'avait pas empêché de tomber à genoux, la semaine suivante, auprès du corps brisé sur le sol. Elle ne l'avait pas empêché de prendre sa main, de l'embrasser follement tout en évitant de regarder sa nuque tordue, ses yeux vides.

Car s'il y avait bien quelque chose dont Alexia était sûre, c'était qu'elle avait aimé Donovan. Peut-être mal, peut-être trop. Mais aimer quelqu'un était quelque chose de précieux pour un individu perdu comme elle.

Alors elle n'avait pas caché son visage quand elle avait commencé à pleurer à gros sanglots sur le cadavre de son époux.

Et c'eut été la seule fois qu'elle porta à l'enterrement du noir, aussi bien sur elle que dans son cœur.

oOo

L'amertume de ces mauvais souvenirs tourbillonnait au creux de son ventre, tandis qu'elle se sentait entrainée au centre de la pièce par Libertus Fawley. Alexia laissa ses mains se poser sur ses hanches, tandis qu'elle enroulait les siennes autours de ses épaules.

Son deuil était fini ; et elle était prête à reprendre son activité.

Après tout, elle avait entendu que les Cornfoot avaient des trésors inestimables, tels que quelques manuscrits sur les théories magiques, préservés de l'incendie d'Alexandrie, et d'anciens bijoux ayant appartenu à des princes des temps ancestraux.

Pourquoi ne pas tenter de les ajouter à sa collection ?

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Mon chapitre le plus long, hé hé ...<p>

Alexia est vraiment quelqu'un de particulier... Quel est votre avis sur elle ?

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire ; il n'y a rien de tel pour m'encourager à rattraper tout mon retard et à pouvoir poster dans deux semaines ;)


	5. Génération I Edouardus Limette

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà, avec un peu de retard, pour une raison très simple : cette chose étrange et douloureuse que certains êtres appellent un Bac Blanc.

Je m'excuse pour cette courte absence et tiens à préciser que je continuerais à poster régulièrement, mais peut-être plus toutes les deux semaines. Le première raison est que je suis en train de commencer à préparer mon concours d'entré au Louvres. La seconde est que mes chapitres ont presque doublé de volume ; ils me demandent donc plus de temps à écrire.

Je noterais ma progression régulièrement sur mon profil, au niveau de _Mes écrits : la tapisserie des Black_ ; J'y construis aussi l'arbre généalogique afin que vous puissiez vous y repérer.

Pour partir sur une note plus joyeuse, voilà mon texte qui comporte... attention... plus de 5200 mots ! Une première ! Il s'agit du dernier chapitre de la première génération.

**Je tiens à spécifier que ce chapitre aborde sur l'homosexualité ; il n'y aura cependant rien de vraiment descriptif. Je pensais qu'il serais important de prévenir tout de même. **

* * *

><p>o<p>

1ère génération : Edouardus Limette Black (1820-1899) - Banni

o

_**Edouardus avait neuf ans quand il découvrit les joies du vol et du Quidditch.**_

Le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis près d'une heure quand un Elf de Maison apparut dans la chambre du petit garçon. La lumière filtrait à peine au travers des lourds rideaux carmin, mettant vaguement en relief un lit à baldaquin et les divers meubles de la large pièce.

La créature magique s'avança jusqu'au sommier avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant et de chantonner d'une voix étonnamment puissante.

- « Maitre Edouardus, il est l'heure ! L'heure de se réveiller ! L'heure de s'habiller ! Levez-vous, Maitre Edouardus ! »

Le jeune garçon ouvrit brutalement ses yeux, avant de les refermer et de plisser ses paupières. Quel Elf insupportable….

- « Debout, Maitre Edouardus ! Debout ! »

Peut-être était-il temps de changer de serviteur… Celui-ci devait forcément avoir mal vécu son passage de la tutelle de la Maison des Tripe à celle des Black. Sinon, il ne prendrait pas la peine de le lever d'une manière si atroce. Et quelle voix haut perchée…

- « Maitre Edouardus n'a pas pu oublier la date du jour d'aujourd'hui ! Il doit donc se lever, s'il veut en profiter ! »

La date d'aujourd'hui… Le samedi 25 septembre 1829.

Un brusque courant d'énergie parcourut son corps quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'asseye dans son lit, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

- « Mais c'est mon anniversaire ! »

- « C'est pour cette raison que Firy tentait de vous réveiller, malgré les difficultés de cette mission, jeune Maitre… »

Sans prêter d'avantage d'attention à l'insolent Elf de maison, Edouardus mit les pieds sur le sol et s'approcha, légèrement instable, de la grande fenêtre. Il écarta avec force les rideaux, illuminant brusquement la chambre, avant de poser ses yeux sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Des vêtements y avaient déjà été préparés, sans doute selon les attentes de son frère Licorus et de sa tante, Magenta. Il vivait en effet avec ses derniers et Alexia, ses parents étant décédés l'année de ses trois ans.

L'enfant fit quelques pas et prit la robe entre ses mains. Le tissu vert était doux contre sa paume. Il enfila le vêtement avec hâte, puis il se dirigeât vers la porte et agrippa la fine poignée ouvragée en croissant de lune, la faisant coulisser doucement. Le marbre blanc des escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée lui paraissait sans fin. Il les descendit tout de même, traversant sans s'arrêter le vestibule, la salle à manger officielle et le couloir des tableaux. Puis le garçon s'arrêta soudainement devant une porte de bois clair décorée d'arabesques. Cette dernière était entrouverte, et laissait entendre le cliquètement d'une cuillère contre une tasse.

Sans plus attendre, Edouardus en poussa le battant et s'introduit dans la large pièce. Licorus y était déjà assis, le regard pétillant et les cheveux noirs disciplinés.

- « Te voilà ! Firy t'a préparé un peu de chocolat chaud. »

Il lui tendit une tasse fumante, avant d'étreindre distraitement son épaule dans un geste vaguement paternel. Puis il se rassit, une étrange expression se peignant sur son visage.

- « Je voudrais tout d'abord te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Tu viens d'avoir neuf ans, et je pensais que nous pourrions faire quelque chose de particulier pour fêter l'évènement… »

Edouardus le fixait du regard, n'osant presque pas inspirer. Licorus avait prévu de passer du temps avec lui, _de partager quelque chose d'unique en sa compagnie…_

- « Je voudrais donc te proposer d'aller voler avec moi. J'ai commandé un Comète 50, le dernier modèle de balai mis en vente. Le temps est clair et il n'y a pas trop de vent. Une matinée parfaite pour une première initiation ! Qu'en dis-tu ? »

L'enfant avait presque du mal à respirer. Aller voler avec son frère ? Bien sûr qu'il était partant !

- « Ce serait absolument génial ! Est-ce que j'ai besoin de prendre quelque chose de particulier ? Mes bottes en cuir de dragon seraient peut-être une bonne idée, non ? Au cas où je tombe, pour éviter que je ne torde les chevilles…. Ou une robe plus large ? Pour posséder plus de liberté de mouvement… »

Le jeune garçon ne se rendit pas compte qu'il commençait à babiller, sous le regard amusé et indulgent de son ainé.

- « Tu n'auras besoin de rien de particulier, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous ne ferons qu'une initiation, aujourd'hui ; rien de bien dangereux. Finit ta tasse, puis nous sortirons sur les terrains situés derrière le manoir. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Edouardus avala le reste de son chocolat si vite qu'il se brula la langue. Mais il n'arrivait à s'en soucier. Pour la première fois depuis neuf ans de douloureuse attente, il allait pouvoir _voler !_

Marchant à grandes enjambées pour rester à la même hauteur que Licorus, le garçon franchit le pas de la porte du petit salon du rez-de-chaussée et se dirigeât vers l'arrière de la propriété. Son cœur s'emballa quand il remarqua les deux longs objets de forme cylindrique les attendant tranquillement à l'abri sur le dallage de pierre de la terrasse.

Son frère s'en approcha, les saisit par le manche et en tendit un à son cadet.

- « Voilà un Comète 50. Un bon équilibre, plutôt rapide... J'ai tenu à le tester avant de l'acheter. Tiens-le fermement en haut, près de l'inscription de son nom, puis enjambe le manche. Et attends-moi pour décoller ! » Expliqua Licorus, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils sur cette dernière phrase.

Le balai était superbe. Le manche en chêne avait été poli, et les brindilles de frêne à son extrémité avaient toutes été coupées à la même longueur. En haut de la hampe, en lettres argentées, était écrit le nom du prototype.

Sans plus hésiter, Edouardus enjamba le modèle et se tourna vers son ainé, attendant les autres instructions.

- « Serre fermement les cuisses autour du balais, puis penche-toi légèrement en avant. Cela te fera décoller. Ne vole pas plus haut qu'une quinzaine de mètre, et incline le manche vers le bas si tu souhaites descendre. N'hésite pas à me poser des questions si tu sens que tu es en difficultés. Je préfèrerais te répondre que de te voir tomber… Sommes-nous d'accords ? »

L'enfant hocha de la tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et commença à se pencher en avant. Le balai oscillait légèrement tandis qu'il s'élevait de quelques mètres. Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent, et il choisit de remonter un peu plus le manche. Avec une expression stupéfaite, il se sentit alors partir soudainement en pointe vers le ciel, bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et commencèrent à pleurer d'eux même, tandis qu'il tentait de se rappeler, légèrement paniqué, des instructions de son frère.

_Incline le manche vers le bas si tu souhaites descendre._

D'un geste presque automatique, il manœuvra le manche, pivota sur soi-même, et réussit à se stabiliser dans le ciel. Il regarda en contre bas, et se rendit compte qu'il était monté suffisamment haut pour contempler la totalité du voisinage.

Sa première pensée fut que Licorus serait furieux qu'il ait désobéi. Mais la seconde, bien plus folle, chassa la précédente de son esprit. Edouardus en était sûr ; il ne s'était jamais autant amusé de sa vie.

Il orienta la tête du balai vers le sol et piqua vers le jardin. Il fit une petite boucle pour plaisanter, puis remonta un peu. Les mouvements lui venaient presque naturellement, et un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il redescendait sur l'herbe, après un peu moins d'une dizaine de minutes de vol.

Le visage livide de son frère fut la première chose qui entra dans son champ de vue. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, et l'enfant pouvait presque voir une veine battre avec colère contre sa tempe.

Furieux était un mot faible pour décrire l'était d'esprit de Licorus.

Mais la première chose qu'il fit fut de le serrer contre lui. L'enfant ne sut pas comment réagir. Son frère ne l'avait _jamais_ pris ans ses bras. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne lui avait jamais montré d'affection, mais jamais d'une façon aussi…peu conventionnelle.

Il savait que l'histoire ne se terminerait sans doute pas là et qu'il se ferait sans doute sévèrement punir une fois rentré dans le manoir. Mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses pensées de l'acte de son ainé.

Car après tout, de temps en temps, Edouardus oubliait que son frère n'était pas omnipotent et n'avait que vingt et un ans.

oOo

_**Edouardus avait quatorze ans quand il se rendit compte qu'il aimait différemment.**_

- « Fais plus attention au Cognards, Dikson ! Tu ne pourras pas lancer le Souafle si tu passes ton temps à te faire éjecter de ton balai ! Cameron, très bonne figure, avec Travers ! Heureusement que nous vous avons comme poursuiveurs… Je ne sais pas ce que l'équipe de Serpentard ferait si nous n'avions que des idiots tels que Dikson… »

Le gardien et capitaine du groupe se posa sur le sol, continuant de commenter la séance d'entrainement.

- « Le match contre Gryffondor se déroulera la semaine prochaine, et je refuse de perdre contre eux ! Nous nous réunirons donc également jeudi et samedi. D'ici là, je pense que nous réussirons à pratiquer la feinte de Porkoff… Allez, tous à la douche ! ».

Les six joueurs passèrent devant leur capitaine, lui adressant quelques mots, avant de s'éloigner. Edouardus se dirigeât vers lui et lui sourit quand Robert Salam lui prit les épaules.

- « Ah, Black, bon boulot ! Tu t'es vraiment amélioré, et je suis persuadé que tu attraperas le Vif d'or avant cet idiot de Weasley ! Je compte sur toi ! ».

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas qu'il sera difficile de le battre. Il n'est qu'en seconde année, après tout ! ».

L'adolescent l'éloigna vers le château en souriant. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, et il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde sa décision. Ses frères et sœurs avaient été tous relativement brillants au cours de leur scolarité. Contrairement à eux, il n'excellait pas dans les matières scolaires, mis à part la métamorphose. Voler lui permettait donc d'acquérir lui aussi un domaine de prédilection dans lequel il était reconnu.

Edouardus coupa court ses pensées en atteignant le grand escalier, et se hâta de rejoindre la salle commune ; il avait bien besoin d'une douche… Il fit une pose rapide à son dortoir, pour récupérer une serviette, un savon et des vêtements propres, puis se dirigeât vers la salle de bain.

Un fin brouillard régnait dans la salle, où ses compagnons de Quidditch avaient déjà allumé l'eau chaude. Leurs rires et discussions enflammés résonnaient entre les murs.

- « Tu soutiens les Chauves-souris de Ballycastle ? C'est vrai qu'ils sont bons,… Mais les Canon de Chudley ? Ils n'ont pas gagné un match depuis leur création ! »

- « Tu dois cependant avouer que leurs robes sont vraiment classes ! »

Réprimant un sourire à l'argument brande-ballant de leur nouveau batteur, le jeune Black ferma les yeux et mit sa tête sous l'eau. Les sons lui apparaissaient déformés, lui donnant l'étrange sensation d'être en-dehors du monde. Les muscles de son dos et de ses mollets se détendaient petit à petit au contact de la nouvelle source de chaleur.

Il resta ainsi quelques dizaines de secondes, le temps que l'air qu'il enfermait dans les poumons commence à manquer et qu'incapable de respirer, sa tête se mit à tourner. Il éteignit le robinet et rouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'il aperçut au milieu de la vapeur d'eau saturant l'atmosphère était un dos. Celui de James Cameron, en l'occurrence. Le sorcier de sixième année s'étirait lascivement sous l'eau, les mains jointes tendues vers le ciel.

Sa première pensée fut de remarquer à quel point il semblait beau, les contours floutés, la tête penchée en arrière, les cheveux laissant des gouttelettes couler le long de sa nuque. Il sentit ses yeux suivre la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale, ressortant sous la surface de son corps arqué. Les hanches de James étaient étroites, suivant la ligne presque invisible de ses côtes. Et les muscles de son dos formaient un dessin des plus fascinants, changeant au rythme de ses mouvements. Une cicatrice rosée traçait un trait fin à partir de son côté droit, descendant, sans s'arrêter, vers le haut de ses fesses.

Edouardus avala difficilement sa salive, une étrange chaleur se répandant au creux de son ventre. Puis il se força à se tourner vers le mur, qu'il fixa quelques secondes, avant de serrer avec force ses paupières. Avec un peu de chances, la vapeur d'eau aura suffi à cacher la scène à ses camarades de Quidditch.

Le souffle un peu haché, il s'obligeât à plaquer son corps contre la porcelaine froide du mur ; et il pria. Que personne n'entre dans la salle et se rende compte de ce qu'il avait involontairement espionné, que ses compagnons ne l'aient pas aperçu, que cela ne recommence jamais, et qu'il puisse oublier, oh oui oublier, que cela ne se soit jamais produit…

Mais son érection pressée contre le mur lui rappelait que rien n'était aussi simple, et ne le serait sans doute jamais, à présent.

oOo

_**Edouardus avait dix-sept ans quand il tomba amoureux pour la première fois et que ses sentiments lui furent retournés avec réciprocité.**_

La bibliothèque de Poudelard était plus silencieuse que jamais, en ce début de mai. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, attirant la majorité des sorciers à l'extérieur, sur les pelouses du château.

Le nez plongé dans son manuel de sortilège, le jeune Black ruminait. Pourquoi avait-il donc pris cette option pour ses ASPICs ? Le rythme d'apprentissage s'était accéléré au cours de l'année, l'obligeant à s'isoler plusieurs heures par semaine afin de compléter ses essais. Et celui d'aujourd'hui l'empêchait de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch.

_« Comparez les effets du sortilège d'Allégresse au sentiment de joie que vous pouvez ressentir au quotidien. Jusqu'à quel point l'un peut-il se substituer à l'autre ? Appuyez-vous sur des expériences personnelles et des réactions corporelles. Votre devoir peut également inclure des références provenant de d'autres domaines magiques et non-magiques. »_

- « Oh, tu travailles aussi sur le devoir de sortilège ? »

Edouardus sursauta brusquement, en entendant une voix résonner derrière son dos. Il fit tomber son livre et se retourna, prêt à regarder d'un œil mauvais celui qui venait le déranger durant son temps d'étude.

Ses paroles se retrouvèrent toutefois bloquées dans sa bouche, tandis qu'il contemplait la figure droite de Seamus Nott ; la raison même pour laquelle il avait sélectionné cette option maudite.

- « Seamus, c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le Serdaigle le fixa quelque secondes du regard, avant de lui répondre, se baissant pour ramasser le manuel.

- « Eh bien, je viens faire la même chose que toi, je suppose. L'essai de Flitwick est à rendre pour mardi prochain ; il était temps de commencer à le travailler. Puis je t'ai vu au fond de la bibliothèque, et j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait le faire à deux, afin de comparer nos impressions.»

Il tendit ensuite son livre au dernier des Black. Edouardus sentit la chair de poule se dresser sur ses bras, tandis que leurs mains s'effleuraient.

- « Deux avis valent mieux qu'un, tu as raison. » Il fit une petite pause, avant de reprendre la parole. « Nous devrions trouver une salle à l'écart, pour pratiquer le sortilège. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Seamus laissa à son tour passer quelques secondes de silence, avant d'ancrer son regard dans le sien. Toutes pensées de soleil et de détente sur les pelouses du château avaient déserté leur esprit.

- « Il y a des salles vides au cinquième étage, près de la tour nord. Nous devrions y être au calme. »

Edouardus se leva lentement, rangeant ses plumes d'oie dans son sac. Il redressa son dos et commença à marcher au côté de son compagnon de niveau ; peut-être un peu trop près au goût de certains, mais peut-être également un peu trop loin pour lui. Quoi qu'il en fût, le Serdaigle ne tenta pas de s'éloigner, et laissa leurs coudes se frôler le long des couloirs de pierre froide. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un corridor dénué d'armures, ne comportant pas moins de quatre salles de classe non utilisées.

Franchissant la première porte se présentant à lui, le benjamin des Black balaya la pièce du regard. Les bureaux étaient recouverts d'une légère couche de particules blanchâtres et une tapisserie délavée était suspendue au mur du fond.

- « _Remove Pulvis _» murmura t'il en agitant sa baguette.

L'atmosphère se fit tout de suite plus respirable, tandis que toutes les traces de poussière disparaissaient. Seamus attira une chaise vers lui et avant de s'adresser au Serpentard.

- « Je pense que nous devrions commencer par lancer le sort et noter les observations. Nous pourrons ensuite comparer l'expérience à une situation de joie réelle, afin de repérer les différences. Enfin, je suis presque sûr que nous devrons mentionner la loi élémentaire de Gamp…»

Un silence presque gêné naquit dans la salle, suivie par la voix légèrement érayée d'Edouardus.

- « On peut commencer par lancer le sortilège sur moi, si tu se souhaites. »

Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois, Nott pointa sa baguette de bois de châtaigner noir vers lui.

- « _Gaudium Terrae Abyssis._ »

La sensation qui s'empara de lui fut presque indescriptible. Les fourmillements naissant dans son ventre le plièrent en deux tandis qu'il agrippa son estomac avec ses mains. Il se retrouva bientôt à rire irrépressiblement, sa tête légèrement penchée en arrière. Le jeune Black avait perdu toute aptitude de penser de réfléchir par lui-même. Mais cette impression perdit sa magie au bout de quelques minutes.

Son torse était noué, son diaphragme devenant presque douloureux au fil de ce rire qu'il lui semblait maintenant presque forcé. Sa respiration devint laborieuse, et il se surprit à avoir du mal à inspirer. Puis d'un seul coup, tout se termina.

A genoux sur le sol -à quel moment était-il tombé ?- le Serpentard contemplait la silhouette légèrement floue de Seamus. Ce dernier, penché au-dessus de lui, semblait quelque peu inquiet.

- « Hé, Edouardus… Est-ce que ça va aller ? ».

La question tourna dans sa tête quelques secondes avant qu'il n'en comprenne le sens.

- « Oui, oui, ça ira… »

Le jeune Serdaigle s'approcha de quelques pas, laissant le bout de ses chaussures toucher la robe désordonnée d'Edouardus. Il se pencha lentement, plaçant son visage à la même hauteur que le sien.

- « Et maintenant, il faut comparer le sortilège à une expérience de joie réelle, c'est ça ? » murmura t'il. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penserais, d'essayer cela ? »

Il inclina sa tête, laissant sa bouche frôler la sienne.

- « Je peux … ? »

Le souffle portant ces paroles assécha momentanément ses lèvres.

S'agrippant au peu d'attention qu'il lui restait, le jeune Black hocha vaguement la nuque et franchit les quelques centimètres les séparant. Le contact fut étrange dans un premier temps il n'était pas habitué à sentir ce genre de sensations contre ses lèvres. Puis Seamus s'éloigna une seconde, avant de recommencer à l'embrasser, plus fermement cette fois. Edouardus plaça une main à l'arrière de son cou après une légère hésitation, et enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns mi- longs. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'appréhender tous les sensations le traversant ; l'étreinte d'une main sur sa hanche gauche, la chaleur se rependant dans son ventre et ces lèvres… Ces lèvres qui frôlaient les siennes, les caressaient, _les idolâtraient…_

Puis le Serdaigle s'éloigna et l'instant s'arrêta. Un sourire ornait le coin de sa bouche.

- « Alors, qu'as-tu préféré ? Le sort ou le baiser ? ».

L'expression quasiment béate qui ornait son visage répondit pour lui, tandis que les rires résonnaient dans la petite salle de classe abandonnée du cinquième étage.

Ils n'en étaient peut-être pas encore sûrs, à ce stade de leur relation, mais cette pièce près de la tour nord deviendra le témoin privilégié de dizaines d'instants volés au temps, sous le nez de la population de Poudelard qui ne se doutera jamais de ce qui ait pu s'y dérouler.

oOo

_**Edouardus avait dix-huit ans quand Licorus apprit son secret.**_

Le salon rouge du Manoir Tripe était sombre, en cette fin de journée. Seules quelques chandelles disposées sur la table ronde centrale éclairaient la pièce. Licorus était assis dans un large fauteuil de velours, les yeux fermés, le front crispé. Une de ses mains agrippait le rembourrage côtelé des coussins tandis que l'autre était délicatement posée sur ses genoux.

Le portrait général de la scène était impressionnant, et la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Edouardus tandis qu'il fermait délicatement la porte, était que son frère paraissait terrifiant, immobile dans sa colère.

Il s'approcha de la chaise lui faisant face et s'assit sans faire la moindre remarque. Licorus ne le convoquait pas souvent, et le jeune Black connaissait les conséquences qu'entrainerait une prise de parole intempestive dans une telle situation. Le silence dura à peine quelques secondes, avant que sa voix ne résonne dans la salle.

- « Où étais-tu, cet après-midi ? »

Le doute s'insinua en lui. Son ainé ne lui posait pas la question au regard de ses déplacements. Il était majeur et jouissait d'une certaine indépendance qui lui avait été accordée sans trop de questionnement.

Mais il était impossible que Licorus sache quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- « Je suis allé sur le chemin de traverse, faire quelques achats. »

Une main se mit à tambouriner sur l'accoudoir.

- « Tu étais accompagné par quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Edouardus avala douloureusement sa salive, conscient de l'endroit où cette discussion allait les mener.

- « Oui, j'étais de sortie avec une connaissance. ».

Le regard de son frère était désormais fixé sur lui, les yeux assombris par les émotions et pensées qui s'y entrechoquaient.

- « Et cette fille, est-elle belle ? ».

- « Licorus… »

- « C'est une Sang-Pur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le benjamin ne comprenait même pas pourquoi son ainé continuait à le tourmenter. Un goût amer s'était répandu dans sa bouche. Il était évidant qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé. Avec qui il s'était promené. Et pourtant il continuait à lui poser ces questions d'un ton dur, le regard enragé.

- « Est-ce que tu as fait une demande officielle auprès du patriarche de sa Famille, pour la courtiser ? Il serait vraiment mal vu de ne pas le faire, si tu comptes être sérieux avec elle… »

- « Arrête ! Tu le sais, que j'étais avec Seamus, tu le sais ! Alors arrête ça ! ».

Un poing s'abattit violement sur la petite table d'appoint. Le visage de Licorus avait pris une teinte blanchâtre malsaine.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Edouardus ? Par Merlin, qu'es-tu en train de faire ? » commença-t-il à murmurer tout bas.

Le secret était exposé ; il n'y avait plus rien à cacher. Doucement, les différentes couches de récitante qui le possédaient disparaissaient, au profit d'un étrange besoin d'avouer toute la vérité.

- « Cela fait près d'un an que nous nous fréquentons. Nous sommes ensemble, Seamus et moi. »

Son frère continuait de fixer sans rien dire, les yeux ternis. Edouardus avait toujours ce sentiment libérateur, qui le prenait aux tripes. Il entendit les mots qui suivirent avant même de les penser.

- « Je pense que je l'aime. »

A cette déclaration, Licorus soupira. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux –attitude en totale désaccord avec sa manière de se conduire habituellement. Il ferma les paupières quelques secondes puis les rouvrit. Un poids tomba brusquement dans son estomac.

Le jeune Black n'avait jamais vu son frère avec une telle lassitude peinte sur le visage. Il semblait tellement fatigué… Peut-être que le vieil adage se trouvait être vrai. Peut-être le pouvoir usait-il les hommes avant l'âge, même les plus sages et les plus ambitieux d'entre tous.

- « Tu sais ce qui va arriver, si tu maintiens cette position. Tu sais ce que tu vas m'obliger à faire. Alors laisse-moi une chance de te raisonner. »

Licorus prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

- « Ton orientation sexuelle en soit même n'est pas un problème. Mais tu ne peux pas vivre avec un autre homme. Tu portes le poids du nom des Black sur le dos, la réputation qui y est associée. L'honneur des Sang-Purs. Marie-toi avec une sorcière, qu'importe si tu ne l'aime pas. Traite-la par contre avec respect. Tu n'auras même pas à la toucher, j'ai déjà mis au monde des héritiers. Prends des amants si tu le souhaite, à l'unique condition d'être discret. »

Edouardus l'écoutait, une étrange expression peinte sur son visage. Il savait déjà où allait son choix ; et au regard de ses ongles enfoncés dans l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, Licorus le savait également.

- « S'il tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour moi. Tu es mon frère, et pourtant presque mon héritier. Ne m'oblige pas à exécuter mes devoirs de Patriarche de la Famille. »

L'ainé sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour former des mots qui ne sortirent jamais. _S'il te plait._ Peut-être que les choses auraient été différente s'il avait réussi les prononcer. Mais il avait toujours été fier et avait su qu'un jour, cela lui attirerait malheur.

Et ce jour-là, sa fierté lui causa la perte d'un frère.

Edouardus se leva maladroitement, comme s'il avait oublié la façon dont ses membres devaient s'articuler. La phrase qu'il murmura retentitclairement entre les quatre murs du salon.

- « Je suis désolé. »

Puis il tourna le dos au fauteuil de velours côtelé et marcha droit vers la sortie.

La porte ne fit même pas de bruit en se fermant.

Une inspiration saccadée fut prise dans la salle sombre. Puis les mots se déroulèrent dans le silence, sans personne pour les écourter, à l'exception de leurs ancêtres et de la magie stagnant dans la Famille.

- « Moi, Licorus Black, patriarche de la noble et très ancienne Famille des Black, déclare Edouardus Limette Black inapte à porter le nom de notre famille. Qu'il soit banni à partir de ce jour et ce jusqu'à ce que la poussière de ses os ne fasse plus qu'un avec la terre où il sera enterré…. »

oOo

L'eau battait le sol dans un bruit assourdissant sur les pavés le _Pop !_ de l'apparition passant, par conséquent, quasiment inaperçu. La banlieue de Londres était encore fourmillante d'activités, les gentlemen Moldus britanniques étant pressés de rentrer chez eux. Des véhicules à chevaux passaient à intervalles réguliers dans la jolie avenue.

Edouardus sortit de l'ombre de la ruelle dans laquelle il était arrivé et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la bâtisse numéro 25. Il toqua à l'entrée à l'aide du heurtoir de bonze et contempla la fenêtre illuminée du second étage.

L'ouverture de la porte le surprit presque. Un air étonné sur le visage, Seamus se tenait sur le porche, ses cheveux mi- longs désormais portés en catogan. L'ancien Serdaigle contempla son air perdu, sa robe ruisselante, et s'écarta du passage.

- « Entre, j'ai l'impression que nous avons à parler. »

Le jeune Black lui adressa un regard tendu et hésitant, avant de s'avancer dans le vestibule.

La porte se ferma sur l'image d'Edouardus étreignant le Sang-mêlé, le visage caché au creux de son cou.

Le premier acte de sa vie était terminé ; à lui de débuter le second.

oOo

_**Edouardus avait vingt-quatre ans quand l'aube de sa vie s'annonça.**_

Jamais de mémoire d'homme Seamus n'avait vu le Chemin de Traverse si encombré. Des dizaines d'enfants accompagnés de leurs parents, une armada de sportifs et un nombre incertain de curieux s'étaient rassemblés devant la bâtisse pentue, dont l'enseigne brillait encore du vernis récemment appliqué.

_Le balai fou, du Quidditch chez vous !_, seule boutique du Chemin se consacrant au sport favori des sorciers, venait d'ouvrir ses portes.

Les joueurs parcouraient déjà les présentoirs, dévorant des yeux les articles et guettant les bonnes occasions. Les uniformes colorés exposés près des protections et des battes, recevaient presque autant d'attentions que les différents modèles de balai exhibés dans la devanture.

- « Par Morgane, est-ce que cela serait le _Chevaucheur de vent 50 _? Maman, il m'en faut absolument un ! Il y a toutes les chances que les Poufsouffles en acquièrent, et on ne peut pas perdre cette année ! Foi de Gryffondor ! Tu imagines le déshonneur… »

- « Très bien mon chéri, tout ce que tu voudras… »

A l'écart de la foule, dans l'arrière-boutique, Edouardus discutait en souriant avec sa sœur Alexia.

- « C'était une vrai surprise de te voir commencer un commerce avec Seamus ! Dans le bon sens du terme, j'entends dire… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu avais _omis_ de me prévenir. »

Un petit rire lui échappa tandis qu'il saisit des réserves de nouveaux badges à l'effigie des Harpies d'Hollyhead.

- « Tu étais déjà assez occupé avec l'enterrement de ton sixième mari… Comment s'appelait 'il, déjà ? Albert ? Herbert ? En tout cas, je suis sûr qu'il te manque énormément, à l'heure actuelle ! »

- « Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il était mortellement allergique aux champignons ? J'ai dû porter plainte contre le Chaudron Baveur. Quelle idée, d'en mettre dans leurs gâteaux aux amandes... »

Le benjamin des Black pouffa d'un air peu distingué, avant d'écouter sa sœur raconter les dernières nouvelles issues de ses cercles relationnels.

- « … et le premier fils de Licorus, Cygnus, attend son premier enfant. Sa femme, Ella, est d'une humeur exécrable et le pauvre commence à en avoir assez. Peut-être finira-t-elle aussi par mourir d'une malencontreuse allergie. Je devrais lui proposer cela. Après tout, je dois commencer à choisir les futurs héritiers de ma fortune, et je ne souhaite rien laisser à cette harpie ! »

L'humeur d'Edouardus se fit aussitôt plus mélancolique. Alexia était la seule personne de la famille avec laquelle il avait pu réellement garder contact. Il avouerait avoir entraperçu Hester et Phoebe durant quelques célébrations, mais il n'avait pas revu Licorus ou Magenta depuis cette soirée où il avait quitté le manoir. Cette absence, ce blanc, lui pesait quotidiennement, d'autant plus qu'il avait été très proche de son ainé. Une coupure définitive entre eux lui semblait impossible.

Mais il continua de sourire à sa sœur tandis qu'il sortit de l'arrière-boutique déposer les badges dans bacs près des Souafles. Puis il prit le soin de réorienter la conversation sur les dernières lois adoptées par le Magenmagot.

Et inconnu de lui, à l'ombre du porche de la boutique lui faisant face, la silhouette élancée de son frère Licorus continua à le contempler quelques secondes, avant de rabattre sa capuche sur son visage. Ce dernier se fondit et disparut dans la foule, continuant son rôle de gardien silencieux qu'il avait commencé il y a six ans de cela.

_Une coupure définitive entre eux semblait impossible._

Rien n'avait jamais été plus juste que ces quelques mots.

* * *

><p>Et voilàààà ! Edouardus est le seul Black dont nous ne connaissions pas les raisons du bannissement, et j'ai pensé que cette raison était plus que valable en 1840...<p>

J'ai également beaucoup mis en scène Licorus, sachant que c'est un personnage qui vous plaisait ! En espérant que j'ai pu vous montrer une autre facette de ce personnage...

J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires sur ce chapitre ! :D

A la prochaine fois, avec le début de la seconde génération, et Misapinoa Black !


End file.
